The Team of Two
by romeosami7
Summary: Death of his adopted mother has forced Naruto to become a responsible person. Watch him as he strive for peace while being a brother, lover, leader and more at the same time. But how much is he willing to pay for peace? A complete different set of events. Eventually Godlike Naruto with Mangekyou Sharingan. NarutoxAnkoxOC. No bashing, probably harem. Warning- Violence (M rated)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****-** Characters from Anime belongs to Kishimoto however this story belongs to me. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

Another day in Konoha, people were carrying their morning chores, children getting ready for academy and ninjas were on their way to missions. To world Konoha was another peaceful village, a heaven holding many promises. But inside was an abandoned building in the ruins of Konoha, cold air rushed through broken window pane breaking slumber of certain blonde child.

He groaned lightly as he opened his blue eyes.

'I really need to repair this he thought grudgingly, folding his dirty bed sheet. He hurriedly left the building, closing towards Red Light District. It was the only place where locals showed some compassion towards him.

"Kasumi nee-chan is there some work for me today?" he asked to brunette women who was drinking sake.

"Next week you will be 7 Naru-chan, you can't spend your whole life working as handyman" said Kasumi thoughtfully to blonde kid, who was puffing his cheeks at his suffix.

"I have finally collected enough money to join Ninja academy! As soon as I become ninja I won't have to do these part time jobs" announced Naruto happily, thrusting his hand in air.

Kasumi smiled at his antics "you can clean the rooms and then mop the floor. There have been some complaints coming from room no 8 about leaking in shower, see if you can do something about it or else I've to call that goddamn plumber."

Naruto gave her mock salute and ran towards store room to gather equipments for cleaning. It took him 2 hours but he finally finished his task.

Kasumi placed his salary in his jacket making sure to add little extra money; her little brother will be joining Ninja Academy. She didn't say it aloud but she was happy that her brother was able to chase his dreams unlike her. If now for the fact he was the honest and honorable to his core, she would have taken him to live with her.

"Thanks nee-chan, you are the best sister I ever had!" exclaimed Naruto hugging Kausmi who bent on her knees to meet Naruto's eye.

"Oh! And I thought I was your only nee-chan" said Kasumi in mock hurt tone, which was enough for Naruto to panic.

"You are my only nee-chan I swear!" his eyes were big as saucer.

"Of course I know, I was joking Naru-chan. Why don't you join Shizuku and Kotseku for breakfast? I have made some sushi" asked Kasumi patting his head affectionately.

"Only if you will let me play with Shinzu-chan, I don't know why you even married Kotseku-teme! He always messes with my hair" claimed Naruto while running hands through his hairs.

"Now now, we both know he loves you very much, he just likes to mess with you. I don't want you to badmouth others ever again. Do I make myself clear?" warned Kasumi, she may be manager of 'bad place' but she didn't want her brother to live there forever. Kasumi would always warn him about alcohol and bad addictions. She had never seen face of school but life on streets has taught her secrets of survival and she was going to share them with her baby brother.

"Okay, but only if I get fish too!" demanded Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, let me call Hitomi before I can leave" Kasumi called for her replacement and left with Naruto walking in dark alley. They stopped in front of a two story apartment as Kasumi knocked the door.

A tall man with mustache opens the door, immediately taking Kasumi in arms but stopped when he saw Naruto looking at his feet with flushed cheeks.

"Jump in brat! Shizuku-chan will be happy to see you. Just make sure to stay away from spiky thinks, umm… like your hair" Kotseku laughed when Naruto puffed his cheeks and went in to check on his 3 year old daughter.

"Stop teasing him Kotseku-kun! My baby brother will be attending Ninja academy very soon" scolded Kasumi hitting her husband lightly on shoulders.

"Oh, should I give him some men to men talk? We don't want your baby brother to be socially indifferent, do we?" said Kotseku giving her wife a loving look.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm enough man for him. Alright, get ready for breakfast" laughed Kasumi, stepping in kitchen.

Within 10 minutes, every one sat together praying to almighty, while Shizuku was giggling at funny faces that Naruto was making.

"Why do we pray nee-chan? Do you really think there is someone above? Looking after us?" his question left both Kasumi and Kotseku shocked.

"Of course there is God Naru-chan, that's why we all here together, happily eating our breakfast" explained Kasumi, but Naruto was not satisfied with her but nodded anyway.

"If you say so" but didn't pressured for further debriefing.

"So brat, I've heard from some flying bird that my favorite spiky is going to be ninja?" asked Kotseku waiting for Naruto to go berserk.

"You bet, then I'm gonna kick you..." exclaimed Naruto enthusiastically only to be hit by Kasumi before he could even finish his threat.

"Ow! What's that for?" asked Naruto but quickly shut off when Kasumi pointed at curiously watching Shizuku.

"Ne Naru nii-chan, when you will become ninja, will you still come to see me?" asked Shizuku hopefully, only to be engulfed in hug by Naruto.

"Of course I will idiot, I'm becoming ninja so I could protect you from bad guys" claimed Naruto inwardly patting himself for his smartness.

This scene got Kasumi to smile lovingly at them, Naruto was more like her son than brother but she never told him. So watching her daughter and adopted son hugging each other brought tears in her eyes.

"Well nee-chan, Shizuku-chan, Kotseku-tem... san, I will be leaving. With extra money I've got today, I will be applying for academy tonight" exclaimed Naruto happily but flinched when saw Kasumi glaring at him, but left before she could nag him anymore about manners.

"When I see you next time, we'll long talk on you manners Naru-chan" yelled Kasumi loud enough for Naruto who sharply changed his gear.

**NINJA ACADEMY-**

Naruto slowly made his way to office, stealing nervous glances at his surroundings.

"What do you want brat?" asked the man sitting in office.

"I have money that you asked me for. Now can I get admission or not?" asked Naruto showing his pocket, which literally brought money symbol in clerk's eyes.

"Just gimme the money! Here sign these forms. You can collect your uniform and books from 2nd counter" replied greedy clerk pushing forward some papers, as long as he was getting money; he had no issues with demon bambino.

Naruto quickly filled the form, although he never attended primary school, Kasumi had taught him to write, read and speak. He hurried back to 2nd counter to submit form only to earn glare.

Naruto was about to resort when a brown eyed women who was wearing grey trench coat came to his rescue.

"You like molesting young boys Yoshi-chan? Never knew you were this kinky" yelled Anko loudly enough to attract everyone's attention, leaving a startled counter lady who was smart enough to take Naruto's form.

As soon as Naruto gathered his books and uniform he started looking for his helper, who much to his disappointment was already gone. But Naruto promised himself that he will thank her if he ever spots her.

Naruto quickly left for his home, if it could be called one. Following night try as he might he couldn't sleep, after years of hard work and half meals he'd managed to save money and now he was going to have better future. He spent whole night planning how he will spend his first salary and much more.

Morning breeze rushed to him through broken window breaking his daydreams 'first I will fix this goddamn window.'

Naruto quickly pulled his new uniform and the smile that appeared on his shaggy face could have put sun to shame. He was surprised to hear clapping sound from behind, turning around he was tearful Kasumi placing lunch-box on his table.

"Don't get in fights, if someone picks on you tell me. I will have them handled. This is your first day, make friends" cooed Kasumi over Naruto who was fighting his own tears.

Dashing forward Naruto enveloped in bone crushing hug "you are the best" he nearly choked his words.

"And if there is certain girl who makes you feel fluffy, you will come to me. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto blushed heavily at her demand "Yes mother" he joked, "I don't want to get late on first day, bye" said Naruto leaving a shocked Kasumi.

'Did he just call me… take care son' thought Kasumi looking at door for very long time quickly me before returning for her job.

**NINJA ACADEMY-**

It was different from what he imagined; there were no black ops, no big ground where ninja stood fighting some evil monster. No it was simply huge building with crowdie classes, students were running randomly. 'Is this some goddamn zoo?' thought angrily when a chubby kid bumped him from back. Naruto was about to yell at him but stopped when noticed chubby kid looked very apologetic.

"Sorry I was getting late for my class, it's my first day of semester. Let me help you" said fat kid picking his books and compiling them together.

"It's fine, it's my first day so can you show me where my class is? It's under Umino Iruka" asked Naruto taking his books.

"It's your lucky day my friend, we're classmates. Name is Chōji Akimichi" said Chōji offering his hand with gesture of handshake.

"It's Naruto with no surname. By the way, we are getting late" replied Naruto, returning the gesture.

Iruka was about to start his lecture when Chōji and Naruto rushed through door, nearly falling in front of him.

"What is you excuse today Chōji?" asked Iruka sternly, his eyebrows twitched irritably as he waited for another lame excuse to come.

"Sensei today I was on time but I bumped into Naruto. He's new here" replied Chōji catching his breath.

"I'm Naruto. It's my pleasure to meet you Iruka-sensei. I'm honored to learn under you" said Naruto, bowing respectfully.

Iruka was flabbergasted by his manners, hell this kid could put Hyūga's to shame. Never in his life was he addressed like this, so flattery worked on him.

"Naruto-kun if you ever need some help, ask for me in teachers room. You can join Chōji-kun in today's lecture."

There was pin drop silence in class; everyone was having the same thought 'what the hell just happened?' An ordinary looking boy walks in and suddenly Iruka's whole stoic demeanor changed.

When Naruto settled with Chōji, he was astonished to find everyone staring at him. He smiled gently, much to pleasure of certain Hyūga girl.

"How did you that?" asked Chōji incredulously, giving a disbelievingly loot to his new bench mate.

"Did what?" countered a confused Naruto only for Chōji to sigh, 'is this some déjà vu of Sasuke.'

During lunch, Naruto met many clan heirs, few of them were generous enough to share their lunch with him. Kiba, Chozi, Shikamaru and surprisingly Shino were handful of them, but his experience with other gender was not so generous.

Ino and Sakura told him to stay away from them and their true love and then both started pulling their hairs. Hinata was the strangest girl he's ever seen, she stuttered after every word and passed away when he touched her forehead as her was turning bright red 'Kasumi was right.'

Rest of day was less eventful. Naruto learned about history of different Hokage, other nations and chakra theory. Class ended with a reminder that same topics will be repeated for week; although Naruto was not interested in theories but he will do his best, his life has taught him an important lesson that 'bitching takes you nowhere.'

On his way Naruto did his best to avoid attention of civilians, as he rushed to meet Kasumi and tell her about his day.

He was about to knock on her door when door flung open and he was pulled inside by anxious Kasumi.

"You are over worrying for your son Kasumi-chan!" yelled Kotseku from outside, much to embarrassment of Kasumi.

"So how was your day?" her short question met with an hour long answer as Naruto filled her with his day. She was very happy for him, so much that he would never understand.

"Well looks like that Hyūga girl likes you" was her final conclusion that made both Naruto and eavesdropping Kotseku to sweat drop.

Naruto stared at her for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, he remembered Shikamaru saying that females were troublesome creature.

"Naruto, I'm very happy for you. You don't know how much I was worried about you today. Now I've made your favorite curry, so wash your hands and wake up Shizuku for me" said Kasumi all in single breath, freeing Naruto from her hug to setup dinner.

At dinner table, Kotseku took his chance "so I've heard from some wild bird that spiky has seduced certain Hyūga girl" this was enough to lose his calmness.

"I did no such thing, if you don't stop accusing me I…" Naruto took a glance at Kasumi only to find her watching him intently "Let's eat."

Kasumi glared at her husband to shut him up. Naruto took his leave after some pleasantries and promises to little Shizuku.

Within few weeks Naruto got himself integrated in his schedule, morning class, evening dinner with Kasumi and Shizuku and much to his displeasure Kotseku too. He still did some part time jobs on vacations only to keep his home running.

Naruto was progressing at healthy rate. Iruka helped him for time to time and they formed some kind of brotherhood. Naruto was always 2nd or 1st in theories, he was not some brainy but he studied things till they house themselves in his mind. At 6th position his physical skills were not top notch as he was not from some major clan, but Iruka was doing some extra work on him.

"Naruto-kun, you have great chakra control. I don't know any genjutsu but even if I know, it wouldn't matter. You will have to graduate to learn better techniques" chided Iruka, but Naruto didn't seem happy with him.

"Sensei, is there any for me to graduate early?" Iruka's head nearly snapped at his question.

"No, Naruto-kun. There was a time when village would have made you genin, but it was during war!" Naruto's shoulders slumped in dejection.

"But seeing your control in kawarimi jutsu, I've something planned for you. It's not a jutsu, but its modification of kawarimi" Naruto interest irked at this.

"Alright! I will do it sensei" said Naruto, his eyes burning with determination.

Iruka throws a sick, "substitute yourself with that stick!"

"But sensei, it's too small to concentrate moreover, it's moving too!" Naruto exclaimed, he could see the point but it didn't look child's play.

"Practice your chakra control and medication, I've taught you both. There's no harm with these. In my days, we were even taught to walk on water during our academy session, but after the last war, we've grown too soft" a sigh escaped from Iruka's lips, as Naruto waited for him to continue.

"But its good thing, the horrors of war isn't something you want to remember. Now stop staring and try to substitute with that stick. Once done, try throwing it lightly and repeat the same until you get it" instructed Iruka, getting ready to leave as he heard a loud 'yes!' from behind.

Naruto picks up a stick and engaged in battle of concentration, but his mischievous mind thinking about various ways to prank Kotseku wasn't any major help.

By the time Naruto returned his home, to meet an anxious Kasumi waiting for him.

"Naru-chan, I want you to live with me. The way your academy life is going, you would never be able to eat properly" said Kasumi, he was getting thinner with every passing day.

"It's fine nee-chan. I'm learning an awesome jutsu! So it's taking a lot of time and sweat!" explained Naruto, only for Kasumi to let out an angry groan.

"I'm not asking, you are going to live with us! With Kotseku's new job and my busy schedule, Shizuku will need someone to look after her" ordered Kasumi, it was a NO-NO for him so he nodded.

Next day, Naruto woke up in Kasumi's apartment, "there's no winning from her."

During breakfast, Shizuku's face could brighten whole room.

"Nii-chan will always stay with me?" asked an excited Shizuku, as Naruto gave her nod she let out a happy yelp.

"Don't talk while eating Shizu-chan!" scolded Kotseku, trying to sound serious.

"You just did the same!" accused Naruto, earning a glare from Kotseku which he returned with his own.

"Why you two?" sighed Kasumi, she was going to have headache with their childishness.

Everybody was wise enough to avoid pushing Kasumi more than they already have, so they ate in silence and left with morning pleasantries.

Naruto kept his training secret from his friends. He didn't want to become laughing stock by showing off half jutsu. He could substitute himself with bigger stones but was having hard time with sticks.

Academy was going as usual, until one day when a boisterous Kiba decided that he'd challenge Sasuke to announce his alpha status.

"Hey duck-butt! I want spar with you, fair &amp; share. One alpha to another ducky. Are you up for it?" Kiba was loud enough for everyone one to hear.

Before Sasuke fan club could attack him, Kiba received nod from Uchiha heir.

"It's your death Inazuka" said Sasuke, his coal eyes blazing with fury. No one challenges Uchiha and leaves unscathed.

The ground was suddenly full of audience and 'fight-fight' echoed in academy.

"Are you sure Kiba? You may get punishment for this" asked Naruto to his loudmouth friend, only for Kiba to give an arrogant smirk.

"It's just a spar Naruto! We are not going to kill each other!" claimed Kiba, but Naruto couldn't say the same for Uchiha.

"If it gets too far, back off. No battle is worth dying for, unless there's cause" but Kiba only turned to glance at Hinata, making Naruto sigh heavily at him 'this guy is hopeless.'

Both opponents got in battle stance, but Kiba didn't have patience to wait for someone to act as referee.

Throwing pellets of smoke bomb, Kiba engaged Sasuke with his familiar Four Legs Taijutsu.

Kiba was surprised to see that his smoke didn't have any effect on Uchiha's defense. Sasuke was using his Uchiha Interceptor Style, even without matured Sharingan, he could stand against Kiba.

"I'm not backing off now!" grinding his canines, Kiba throws Akamaru in air

_**"Human Beast Clone"**_

Akamaru transformed into exact copy of Kiba, as Kiba nodded to his partner,

_**"Fang Over Fang"**_

The smoke began to clear itself as Kiba was attacking Sasuke vigorously, his assault was pure animalistic and random. His grown fangs dealt heavy damage on Sasuke.

The said Uchiha couldn't dodge his attacks, even with his interceptor style. Kiba's attacks were too random for him to follow, he never stood still.

Sasuke's fireballs were useless as they couldn't touch Kiba.

Throwing a series of explosive tag around him, thus making an explosive fence at safe distance, Sasuke waited for his opponent to attack.

Kiba was moving too fast to even notice Sasuke's smirk, because the moment he jumped to kick Sasuke, he was blown away by explosion.

Sasuke smirk darkened when Kiba and Akamaru were sent flying toward trees.

"You have provoked me mutt, I can't let you live!" Sasuke's proclamation made several people gasp at him and even his fan girls stopped cheering.

It was deadly silent when Sasuke reached for his kunai holster.

"Stop it Sasuke! He's knocked out, you win. Let's leave it here!" but Naruto's voice couldn't reach young Uchiha, as Sasuke launched 3 kunais at an unconscious Kiba.

Time slowed down as Naruto dashed to save his friend, but the gap was too large. It was now or never

_**"Substitution Jutsu"**_

Everyone watched in awe, as Naruto switched himself with kunai closest to Kiba while catching other two kunais in mid air.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded an angry Iruka, appearing from behind. The moment he stepped out of academy, the chaos broke down.

An astonished Sakura filled him with gap as Iruka turned to glare at huffing Sasuke.

"It's not my fault that, this lower class mutt has challenged me!" scoffed Sasuke, his hands were trembling from flashes of last fight. He was too close in killing someone.

"I will personally handle you Sasuke, you have gone too far! And Naruto?" said Iruka, picking up Kiba and Akamaru.

"I told them not to fight, sensei! But they wouldn't listen to me!" he was stopped by Iruka in mid sentence.

"You did a good job, both in saving your friend and with your jutsu" his revelation hit Naruto, as blonde started running like wild rabbit. He's finally figured out this jutsu.

While returning to home, Naruto thought about using his newfound skill on Kotseku.

His target was in front of him, running towards toilet. His face was red. It was too good opportunity for Naruto to let it slip.

Switching himself with Kotseku, who was turning the door knob, he quickly locked himself inside.

Kotseku found himself outside the door, his urge for urination driving him crazy, "open the door spiky, it's not funny! I need to pee!"

Naruto laughed at his demand, "sucks to be you Kotseku-teme! I won the race, so I will pee!"

"Come out spiky! It's an emergency!" but his banging didn't work on door, "Ah... shit!"

"Is it, what I think it is?" came from inside.

"Please don't tell anyone spiky! I will be destroyed. I will never tease you again" begged Kotseku, only for Naruto to erupt in laughter.

"I'm going easy with you, but break your promise and whole Konoha will know, how you pee'd in pants!" threatened Naruto, opening the door only to see a running Kotseku.

"Why is tou-san running, nii-chan?" asked Shizuku from outside.

"Oh! I just got an upper hand on him, he will never mess with me!" declared Naruto, his chest rising with pride.

"Cool! I want an upper hand too" demanded Shizuku, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"For that, you have to grow tall Shizu-chan" explained Naruto, not wanting to spend hours teaching someone who couldn't even count hours on clock. But little girl didn't need to know this.

Next day, when Naruto entered Academy ground for his morning practice, he was startled to see Sakura. Her eyes were red, tear marks were clearly visible.

"Haruno-san, is there any problem?" his voice stopped Sakura from her 'inner debate.'

"Do you think my forehead if big, Naruto?" her voice was meek, it gave him an idea about her depression.

"Sasuke said something?" Sakura shakes her head on negative, "it was Ino, wasn't it?" Seeing her fidgeting Naruto sat near her, "tell me, what happened?"

"It's... she always says, Sasuke-kun or any other guy would never notice me, because my forehead is ugly" cried Sakura, as Naruto looked at her strangely before nodding to himself.

"Your man will accept you, as you are. You should stop listening to their bullshtit, because I think you have the prettiest forehead in village!" soothed Naruto, trying to cheer her up. She may have berated him in past, but watching her cry alone ached his heart.

Sakura looked at him with hopeful eyes, "do you really think my forehead is pretty?"

"No, you are pretty too. So stop crying and help me with this jutsu, smarty pants!" yelled Naruto, his trick worked as Sakura smiled at him before nodding.

"Alright! Show me your jutsu and I'll see what I can do" said Sakura, wiping her tears.

After two hours, newfound friends were walking in academy while engaged in small talks. They were passing by head office where Sasuke and Kiba were standing outside. Kiba gave him thumbs up and returned to glare at Uchiha.

Their friendship blossomed gradually, Naruto would always tease her about her future kids, pink haired with sharingan eye and they would burst out laughing. For Sakura, it was the greatest treasure in her short life, but she never gave it a second thought.

Naruto was eating his dinner when Kasumi question made him choke his sushi.

"So this pink haired girl friend of yours, when are you going to bring her to meet us?"

'Where the hell did that come from?' composing himself Naruto replied, "Nah, Sakrua has hearts set on duck-butt, so stop pestering me about some lame relations!"

"Say what you want Spiky, I don't want another baby to disturb my sleep. Shizuku is handful for us" voiced Kotseku, with his mouth full of rice.

"Huh?" Kotseku sighed, he'd wait for Naruto to graduate for 'THE TALK.'

They were happy family, teasing, supporting and most importantly loving but fate turns wheel when it is least expected.

**GRADUATION DAY-**

A 5'11" tall boy walked out from Academy wearing his headband, his sun kissed hairs were gravity defying. In last few years he has learned the truth behind flashy ninja world but he was out in the open now, ready to enter the life he had chosen once. He ignored the students calling him from classrooms as he sprinted towards his home to meet his family.

Naruto was about to knock on the door when a petrified scream of Kasumi echoed in streets.

He barged through window only to see a Konoha ninja holding a bloody Kotseku by his hairs while a tearful Kasumi was trying her best to free her husband.

"It's nothing personal but now that you have seen me sneaking in Hokage's vault, I can't let you live" said Ninja slashing his katana across Kotseku's chest but Kasumi threw her body in front to protect her husband.

In a blink on second Naruto has lost two of his family member as they lay in pool of blood, hands in hands watching their death stepping closer with every heartbeat.

Naruto knew if he was to kill this murderer, he may get in deep trouble but sometimes rational thinking doesn't work.

His darkness won the battle with light and for the first time Naruto allowed anger to take over his body, if only to escape from misery.

His vision turned red, his nails morphed in sharp fangs, he turned into beast set for revenge.

A howl escaped from his clenched jaw like some blood thirsty wolf acknowledging his presence to prey, as Naruto dashed to tackle down his guest in blur.

Naruto bashed his head on the floor, gauging eyes out from his bony socket, slashed his face. Where once stood human face was now replaced by pulp of flesh.

Blood oozed from assailant's corpse, like water seeping from river.

But the beast invited by uninvited ninja wasn't in mood to stop any time soon as he kicked the dead body until every spine of corpse snapped.

The said Ninja was so shocked by intensity of evil chakra that he didn't even scream when Naruto-turned-fox butchered him alive. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, Naruto was seething with rage and Kyuubi's chakra was intoxicating him, clouding his mind.

After finishing his target, Naruto's crimson eyes lingered towards Kasumi who was staring at him fearfully, seeing her state forced his senses to come alive as his bloody attire disrupted quickly.

Naruto has killed his enemy in cold blood like some monster, no! He has butchered him alive, but it was futile in the end as Kasumi was now taking her last breaths.

Why did everything just got worse when he was finally happy? Was his family killed because they saw someone stealing stupid scroll? Is greed strong enough to make you kill other? Is this what he will be doing from now on? Destroying other families?

Naruto was broken from his inner debate when Kasumi coughed some blood. He rushed to her side carefully putting her head on his lap.

His red eyes were now blue orbit of sadness as his tears began to fall down, he started sobbing uncontrollably.

Kasumi caressed his cheeks with her trembling hands, "I'm not going to make it Naru-chan. Remember you were always like my son. I don't have much left apart from this apartment and some saving. Kotseku-kun have his insurance in your and Shizuku's name. Take care of your sister, she needs you more than anything and I know you will do fine. I've taught you all I could. Always behave, eat healthy and never change. Promise me that" but before Naruto could even give his words her head rolled off his lap.

'I promise that I will take care of Shizuku till my last breath but you were wrong when you said there's God. We will never sit together, eating our breakfast happily ever again kaa-san' his faith from almighty crumbled but he'd to live.

Naruto would have gone and confronted Hokage but Kasumi words made him realize he has something more important to do and that's to look out for Shizuku. She was 8 by now and was last of his family.

Tragedy of his life was that he wanted to lash at the world, tear it with his bare hands, scream his agony but he didn't even had the time to cry for loss of his family.

Naruto knew Shizuku was safe in basement but before he pulls her out, he had to hide bodies and blood stains.

'Shit! I can't even give them proper burial' thought Naruto bitterly while digging three graves in his old building to bury them.

Naruto cleaned Kasumi's house and himself, carefully removing any trace of blood. Now it was time for the hardest part.

"Shizuku-chan you can come out now! Bad man is gone" Naruto soothed little girl, trying to sound cheery but failing miserably.

She rushed to Naruto, hugging him tightly as if he was her life source.

"I won't lie to you my sister. Kaa-san and Kotseku are gone, but I promise you, I will take care of you. We have to look out for each other like true siblings. We are team Shizuku-chan, you and me!" consoled Naruto masking his own sadness but failing miserably.

"Yes Naruto nii-san. I'll be good girl" replied Shizuku wiping her tears, trying her best to divert her mind from her parents. She was a strong girl and together they will make it through.

Naruto embraced her tightly as if shielding her from rest of the world. He whispered every lie in her ears to ease her pain but even that little girl knew that things were never going to be the same again.

Today Naruto learned a new lesson about life 'if you are not rich and powerful then you are not allowed to mourn over your losses.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**** Why don't you guys review?**

**This story has certain parts which are inspired from real life events. If you have suggestion, query or anything, feel free to express. This is my first story here. Naruto will be badass powerful later. He has got the forbidden scroll but you have to use your brain to figure out when or wait for my next chapter to reveal it. Any review appreciated, it will help me with future chapters. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**Character from Anime belongs to Kishimoto however this story belongs to me. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Stay inside Shizu-chan, I have to report his death and this scroll to Hokage or else whole village will be on hunt. Lock the door and windows and don't answer if anyone calls, unless it's me" instructed Naruto while opening the scroll which was the root of all this.

There were jutsu from every Hokage and some from major clans. Maybe it was curiosity or greed that he did something he never intended to. Naruto started to copy all jutsus on blank scroll, as soon he was finished he noticed his hands were shaking.

'It was only for curiosity, it's not like I'm stealing' self assured Naruto, hiding the copied scroll in basement while he tugged original one in his pocket.

"Remember what I said little sister, I'll be back within an hour. I will make everything fine" soothed Naruto, plating a kiss on Shizuku's forehead.

"I know you will big brother" replied Shizuku before locking the door. Naruto rushed to Hokage tower with many plans to approach Hokage.

_HOKAGE'S OFFICE_-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was getting nervous with every tick of his clock, he nearly chocked his smoke when Naruto barged his way in, panting heavily.

In between his heavy breath, Naruto placed scroll on desk as he spoke "Hokage-sama I found this..."

"Where did you get it Naruto-kun? I was about to send ANBU for this" asked Hiruzen, carefully checking Scroll for any damage but found none. He placed it in his desk and waited for Naruto to reply.

"It was an outsider Hokage-sama. He was caught sneaking in your office by one of my friend. So he attacked him in his home killing my friend and her wife before I could do anything. I assaulted the enemy from behind, he was caught off guard and died when my Kunai embedded in his heart" reported Naruto averting his eyes, leaving his turning into beast part. He didn't want Hokage to pry in his personal matters.

"I believe you Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for your loss. Is there something I can do for them?" asked Hiruzen sympathetically, he had abandoned Naruto in past because he was busy rebuilding village after that horrible night. His duty has already made his son Asuma withdrawn from him but he will try to make amends with Naruto starting from now.

"They have… a daughter, she is like my sister. I want you to open a small trust fund for her if it's not too much" requested Naruto, waiting nervously for Hokage to reply.

"Very well Naruto-kun, I will do what I can. Is there something else you want?" asked Hiruzen kindly 'just like his father, always thinking about others.'

"I… I want to become her legal guardian. She should not be placed in orphanage" voiced Naruto with his clenched fists. He knew what life as an orphan is like.

"But Naruto-kun you are only 15, you can't take care of an orphan by your own" explained Hokage unaware of Naruto's connection with little girl.

"She is no orphan! She's my sister and we are family. I have been taking care of myself since I was 6, so please don't tell me what I can and what I can't" snarled Naruto angrily, he would never abandon Shizuku. She was his duty, he'd promised Kasumi.

Hiruzen snickered at his comment, he has made many mistakes and it was his chance to atone one of them, "alright Naruto-kun, I will start paper work tomorrow. Congratulation for your exam."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. If there's nothing else for me, may I take my leave?" asked Naruto respectfully.

"Take this as first earning of ninja. You have saved me from headache by returning this scroll. You have no idea how bad things could have gone if this scroll has ended up in wrong hands. This is your first B rank mission as a ninja of Konoha" said Hiruzen giving Naruto an envelope full of money.

Naruto placed the envelope in his jacket "You are very kind Hokage-sama."

"No need to be so formal my boy and don't be a stranger" said Hiruzen, before Naruto could leave his office "you have attention of a very special ninja, be at academy before others" finished Hiruzen.

Naruto rushed to meet Shizuku, he was entrusted with her by Kasumi and he was going to do his best.

That night Naruto cooked dinner for Shizuku. They both ate in complete silence not knowing what to say. Naruto tucked her in bed and proceeded to basement to check on copied scroll.

His curiosity got the better of him as he opened the scroll, what intrigued him the most were shadow clone jutsu and solid henge jutsu, simple yet so resourceful. He was rookie of the year so it didn't took him long to get both jutsu, it was the same as academy taught him just a bit more complicated.

By morning Naruto was dead tired from whole night training so he went to see his sister only to found her soundly sleeping.

"Shizu-chan wake up, I've to visit academy one last time. I'm ninja now and I'll be meeting my sensei today" informed Naruto waking up his sister.

"That's awesome big brother, you can show me some cool tricks then. Did kaa-san left without making breakfast?" asked an excited Shizuku, but her question completely shattered his heart.

"We need to live with truth Shizu-chan, she's no more. I promise that I will make everything fine" replied Naruto, embracing his sister.

"Oh" that was all she could mutter before she puts her stronger self for her brother, "go to academy big brother. I'm strong girl."

"You are strongest girl in this world" Naruto praised her, earning a happy yelp, "I have made breakfast, meal is in the freeze. Use oven carefully or wait for me to return. Okay?"

"Yes big brother, don't worry. Now go, I don't want your sensei to get angry at you on the first day" yelled Shizuku shooing Naruto before her mask shatters. As soon as Naruto was out she fell on the floor and cried hysterically till her tears dried out.

'I know you are trying your best big brother and I will try my best for you' promised Shizuku with a determined look on her chubby face.

She will stand with him, side by side no matter what. They were 'the team of two' after all.

_ACADEMY_-

Naruto was busy in his thoughts, too much tension for even his rookie mind to handle at once.

Naruto bumped into someone, he started apologizing immediately only to be stopped by second person "So you are Naruto? Rookie of the year?" asked lady staring at him with her brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry for this. I was not being careful. Do I know you?" Naruto asked stranger, helping her up. His brain screaming that he knew her from somewhere.

"You don't remember me? You ungrateful brat!" snarled Anko putting hands on her hips, her eyes burning with fury.

"You are the lady that helped me on my first day! I tried to find you, but you were gone before me" replied Naruto quickly, his brain horse kicking in.

"Cha, too slow to remember little things and I thought you were some rookie of the year" insulted Anko, trying to get a rise out of him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you ma'am, but Sakura is better than me in brain department while Sasuke in skills. I'm rookie because I cover both fields at once" explained Naruto only for Anko to groan loudly.

"You are not into funny business, are you?" asked Anko, rolling her eyes.

She has thought that she will get some wannbe-ninja, then she will kick his butt and fail him in final test, but instead here was some rich and mannered rookie. Sandaime was always bothering her about being Sensei, so this way she could get him to stop.

"Depends on how funny the business is. I would love to treat you with breakfast. But I'm getting late to meet my Jonin sensei" said Naruto looking at hallway anxiously.

"Oh my! Are you asking your sensei for date? Aren't you going a little too fast!" teased Anko sending a wink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that way" explained Naruto but Anko stopped him halfway.

"Meet me in forest of death within next 20 minutes or you fail" yelled Anko, leaving with sunshine no jutsu.

'Oh, so she is the one Hokage-sama told me about. Interesting lady though' Naruto thought, throwing a stone towards exit. It was time to show why he was 'master of kawarimi.'

_FOREST OF DEATH_-

Anko was tapping her chin with her mind busy thinking about various ways to torture Naruto but she was startled when Naruto appeared behind her in 5 minutes.

"How did you do that? You are fresh genin, there's no way for you to use sunshine no jutsu" asked Anko flatly, curiosity surfacing her face.

"It was simple trick of kawarimi jutsu. I substituted myself constantly with many rocks that I throw in straight pattern towards my target. This way I can travel faster, although it requires a certain degree of concentration and high chakra reserves. I call it multi-substitution jutsu" explained Naruto to an awestruck Anko.

"That was fine I guess" mumbled Anko, 'what the fuck, this kid is freaking genius. Old man knew I couldn't fail him this easily. Well I'm Anko-sama you old coot! I will fail him flat and fair.'

"I was told to ask your likes, dislikes and blah bah blah…, but I'll leave the pleasantries until you pass my test" scoffed Anko making Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

Naruto voiced his conclusion "You told me to reach here within 20 minutes. I thought that was my test."

"You have to complete one final test. If you fail then you know your way back to academy. You have to steal an orange book from a silver haired Jonin who always wears black mask, kinda scarecrow type" finished Anko tapping her chin, trying to picture Kakashi but failing miserably.

"Yes ma'am… sensei…" answered Naruto awkwardly not knowing how to address her.

"Call me ma'am and you are finished with your career. It's sexy and single Anko Mitarashi! Snake mistress of Konoha and Anko-sama for you, gaki" yelled Anko posing a victory stance "and did I tell you that if you don't return within next 4 hours then you automatically fail?"

Naruto immediately left for his Icha-Icha hunt by throwing a stone towards village and disappearing along with it.

'Interesting gaki, but Kakashi ain't gonna hand over his book at any cost' thought Anko helping herself on grass.

_TRAINING GROUND 7_-

"Hey duck butt, we should attack him together" suggested a pale faced boy.

"Call me that again and I'll burn you alive" warned the raven haired boy.

"Sai is right Sasuke-kun, I've never heard about team of two genins and Jonin, it must be some hidden test" voiced Sakura averting her eyes from her long term crush.

"Even pinky have some brain duck butt" Sasuke was about to throw fireball at Sai for his comment but was stopped by sudden arrival of his long term rival/friend.

"What are you doing here Naruto-san?" asked Sakura with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Sakura you don't have to use suffix for me, we are friends ne" smiled Naruto at her, as her tint deepened more.

"If you are done flirting with pinky, come to the point spiky. What are you doing in our test?" asked Sai with his unnerving smile.

"Uh… I wasn't flirting Sai. Well my sensei told me to steal that orange book of your sensei so was I thinking we could help each other" explained Naruto earning two nods and monotonous 'hn.'

"As if I need your help" scoffed Sasuke arrogantly, he was Uchiha heir, accepting someone's help would definitely not look good with his image.

"I know you don't need my help, you are better than me with your skills and fire jutsu arsenal, Sakura is smarter than me, umm… Sai you are Sai" finished Naruto awkwardly, rubbing his neck giving a nervous laugh but Sai just smiled at him. His sugar coating worked well with his diplomacy.

Sasuke stared at him for a minute before nodding "its truce then."

"I think you sensei wants you to show teamwork, Sasuke I need you to wait here in bushes and let me and Sakura attack him from front. Then Sai will place his ink-snakes in ground" said Naruto suggesting his plan, getting nods from everyone but Sakura seem troubled.

"Do you really think I can do it?" asked Sakura nervously, doubting her abilities.

"I don't think you can" Sakura slumped her shoulders in dishearten manner at this "I know you can do this, we just have to surprise him. I will henge into Sasuke. Sai will lay down trap and when real Sasuke assaults him from back we'll snatch his bell and book" his words gave her moral boost.

"Do you think this will work?" asked a quizzical Sai.

"Let's give our best" yelled Naruto enthusiastically.

Kakashi was getting frustrated with all this waiting 'I thought they were going to continue their useless assaults at me, have they given up already?' thought Kakashi flipping the pages of his favorite orange book and giggling perversely.

Kakashi was about to flip next page when he dodged shiruken aimed for his bell. He saw Sakura running at him with Kunai in her hand and determination written all over her face.

'Someone just grew some backbone' thought Kakashi but sighed at her pathetic attempts of assault, he quickly jumped in air to avoid getting kicked from Naruto/Sasuke who appeared behind Kakashi using his signature multi-substitution jutsu.

'So they are finally getting the meaning of test' thought Kakashi placing his book in pocket, taking kunai out from holster.

"Never knew you were sneaky Sasuke-kun" praised Kakashi only for Naruto/Sasuke to bring his hand on his mouth

"_**Wind release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"**_

A gust of wind left Naruto/Sasuke's mouth tearing nearby trees, clouding the ground with enough dust that Kakashi couldn't see through it.

Kakashi channeled chakra in his feet to withstand wind only to lose his grip as he was pushed several feet backward.

'Wind style? An Uchiha? That's unheard' thought Kakashi flashing some quick handsigns, placing both hands on ground he used his best defense

_**"Earth release: Earth Wall Jutsu"**_

Big solid wall aroused from earth standing tall against windblown by Naruto acting as fortress for Kakashi, saving him from dangerous blow.

'I need to be careful, this could have been lethal' thought Kakashi taking notes before looking for his assailant.

Naruto was frustrated that his most powerful attack didn't even put a scratch on senior ninja. He'd to act quickly, "Sakura now" yelled Naruto as Sakura did one hand sign making Kakashi's lone eye widen at her.

"Oh shit!" but Kakashi was too late to avoid her attack as explosive tags blew that side of earth wall where he was hiding, launching him towards tree.

Kakashi groaned irritably, he was beating these genins a moment ago and now they were tackling him like rabid dog, Kakashi flipped in mid air to stand on tree 'I underestimated them, but not now.'

Kakashi taunted Naruto/Sasuke to come to him with mock gesture only for Naruto to engage Kakashi into aerial taijutsu but Kakashi punched his opponent in gut making Naruto/Sasuke spit some blood.

"This was good Sasuke-chan, but you have to do better than that" mocked Kakashi showing bells on his belt.

His taunt irritated real Sasuke so much that he lost his temper. Inhaling large amount of air, Sasuke did his famous jutsu

"_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu"**_

a small room sized fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth heading towards Kakashi at an alarming rate, burning the greenery along with it, leaving a trail of destruction in its way.

Kakashi heard proclamation of real Sasuke as he dodged fireball aimed for him in last second but he could still feel the sweat on his forehead as fire missed him by mere inches.

'Hmm…so we have a guest? That explains Wind style but how many wind users are there in Konoha? It's definitely not Asuma but who?' thought Kakashi, his clouded mind began to clear some mist.

Real Sasuke tried to punch Kakashi on face only to receive a roundhouse kick on his chin lifting him several feet in air but Sasuke flung three kunais at Kakashi in mid air while landing on his feet as Kakashi deflected his attack with his own kunai.

Before Kakashi could engage his guest and Uchiha, he was attacked by Sakura from far with her projectiles as she tried to give support from distance.

'Teaming up on me, but where is Sai?' this startled him. 'A Jonin unaware about plans of fresh genins' didn't have a nice ring to it.

Kakashi ducked a fury of punches from henged Naruto skillfully and grabbed him by his legs launching him at Sakura.

Naruto/Sasuke could not help himself but watch as he was sent flying towards Sakura who froze down in her track.

"Move Sakura" but his yell didn't put any impact on Sakura as she stood there watching him dumbly. Naruto caught Sakura in between his projectile.

Showing great example of acrobatics Naruto positioned himself beneath Sakura while holding her above him tightly in mid air, saving her from injury as they were sent crashing against tree.

Tree shook heavily and leaves fell on Sakura, as she turned to see her savior only for him to smile at her warmly. Her face matched her hair color much to amusement of Kakashi.

'Oh, so little Sakura-chan has hots for our little intruder' thought Kakashi amusingly.

His thoughts were broken when real Sasuke launched multiple kunais at his feet making him jump in air.

Naruto decided it was now or never, he signaled Sai to execute his trap as a giant black snake wrapped itself around Kakashi's legs where he landed.

"But when?" Kakashi's question was answered by numerous ink-snakes trying to incapacitate him and before he could think of any solution his book and bell were snatched by Sakura, 'Shit I was too reckless, I jumped right into their trap' Kakashi mentally scolded himself for his stupidity.

"Alright my cute little genins, you pass. Now return my book!" ordered Kakashi freeing himself from snakes but Sakura passed his book to a smiling Naruto/Sasuke.

"Alright the game is over. Who are you kid? And give back my book, you are still underage for it!" his confusion was solved when smiling Sasuke reverted back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Jonin-san but I need this book more than you. I will repay you soon. And Sasuke thanks but don't go bull again, next time luck may deceive us" chided Naruto, throwing a rock and winking at Sakura before disappearing in thin air.

"The next time we meet, I'll kill him" declared Sasuke with his typical Uchiha demeanor, making his team members sigh.

"Tell me where he's headed?" demanded Kakashi; this test has just gone personal for him.

"Spiky never told us sensei" replied Sai much to dismay of Kakashi. Sakura kept her mouth shut, not in favor to betray 'her fellow comrade.'

'Shit! That was the last copy of this month's Icha-Icha edition. I will find him and reclaim my book then send him to T&amp;I. Any thief of Icha-Icha should not be allowed to roam freely in Konoha, it can be disastrous. But what'd I do till then?' cried Kakashi with anime tears in his eyes, he was halfway through his book and his curious pervert was killing him from inside to know what happened on next page.

Kakashi with cloud above his head stood in middle with an apologetic Sakura on his right, Sasuke with his typical Uchiha smirk positioned himself on his left while Sai… Sai stood in his front with his forever lasting smile. "Say cheese."

And that's how everyone got their first memorandum as an official member of team 7.

_WITH NARUTO_-

Naruto hurried back to meet Anko, it was 1300 and Shizuku was alone at home. He'd to think some permanent solution, something like school, there's no way he will let her become ninja. He didn't want her sister to kill someone to earn money; it was his job to do.

Naruto was busy in his thoughts when he bumped into sleeping Anko.

"That's second time today gaki! Are you trying to feel me up?" accused Anko in teasing manner getting Naruto to blush bright shade of red.

"No Anko-sensei, here is your orange book" replied Naruto giving her book.

Anko was impressed with his work 'maybe I should give him a second thought.'

"Oh... looks like you pass" muttered Anko, tucking the orange book in her trench coat.

Naruto bowed respectfully, "Thank you Anko-sensei. I will try my best not to disappoint you."

"Matter of fact, I never thought you would come back alive. So let's start our pleasantries. I'm Anko Mitarashi from Torture &amp; Interrogation department. My hobby is to scare others. I like dango and my best friend Nai-chan. I hate pedophiles specially one and my dream is to kill that pedo before torturing him for year" Anko finished bitterly, her voice dripping with venom which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, no surname. Hobby… training and playing with my baby sister. I like sushi and my sister Shizu-chan. I hate those who destroy other families. My dream is to make this world a better place to live for my sister" expressed Naruto with determination blazing in his eyes.

"Okay my young serpent, we are going to café and meet other teams. Nai-chan will be shocked to see me with my apprentice. Tonight's tab is on you!" declared Anko turning towards village.

"Anko-sensei, can I bring my sister too? She's alone at home since today's morning" asked Naruto politely.

"You can, but make sure that she doesn't nag me and my dango" replied Anko, chewing her Dango stick.

"No she won't, she's crazy for Dango" said Naruto throwing a stone and using his signature technique.

'Kid has definitely got style. I need to add little attitude and he will make a badass partner. There is no way I will go anywhere with Mr. Humble Bubble' with that Anko disappearing in swirl of leaves.

_WITH SHIZUKU_-

Shizuku was busy stacking her family albums in basement as they will only serve to deepen her wounds when someone tapped her window.

"Open the window Shizu-chan!" spoke Naruto from outside of apartment.

"Oh, I thought you will be late big brother. I was about to use oven" said Shizuku only for Naruto to pick her on his back.

"I passed my test and my Jonin-sensei asked me to meet with others in café, so I'm taking my baby sister out with me. It will be good change for you" replied Naruto jumping on roofs with Shizuku on his back.

"When I will become ninja, I will make kaa-san, tou-san and you proud of me" announced Shizuku, turning Naruto's deepest fear into reality, his sister was trying to follow him.

"No Shizuku, you won't! Being ninja is not something I'm proud of but it gives enough money for both of us to live. I want you to study in school, get some big job where people will look at you with respect" explained Naruto trying to sway her mind.

"But Kaa-san was very happy when you became ninja! How can we be a team if you are ninja when I'm not?" asked Shizuku, not agreeing with her brother.

"Being Ninja is not about saving people Shizu-chan. Ninja have to do some bad, really bad things. I have not done any bad thing yet but I know I will be doing them in future and I'm not proud of myself. This ninja world is very cruel eagle Shizu-chan and I don't want you to become its prey" said Naruto with hint of sadness in his eyes, 'who would like to kill others willingly? But this is what Ninja do and now I'm one of them.'

"Then I will change this ninja world for you big brother!" declared 9 year old Shizuku, making Naruto smile at her.

"I have the same dream Shizu-chan, we will change this world together" claimed Naruto happily speeding towards café, 'I know we will Shizu-chan.'

"And you know what! My sensei can eat more dango than you" said Naruto teasing his sister, trying to lower down seriousness of their conversation.

"No way, I will show your sensei who is the real boss" exclaimed an excited Shizuku, ready to meet Anko with dango in her mind. That day Naruto learned another lesson of life, 'never agree to pay for meal when Shizuku and Anko have their dango eating competition.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****\- I hope that there was fine balance of humor. It was my first attempt with fight scene, so any help will be appreciated. I've toned down Sai absurd nick names to civil ones for my own taste. English is my second language but I'm trying to maintain certain standard of grammar. All review welcomed, I will do my best to improve and integrate your ideas. Take care, next chapter is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****-** _Character from Anime belongs to Kishimoto however this story belongs to me. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 3**

It's been two weeks since Naruto has been living a nightmare. Anko was funny and happy to go soul but her training methods were more like torture.

Naruto would often wonder if she was this extreme with him in training then what did she do with prisoners in Torture &amp; Interrogation department. He shuddered every time at this thought.

During first week, Anko tied Naruto with pole in the middle of forest, took his clothes, bag and then left him to survive for week with a rusty kunai.

But when Naruto returned after seven days to meet Anko, she told him to go back and do it all over again and this time wait for her to arrive.

So here he was, in the middle of forest, waiting for his hot and dangerous albeit wicked, sensei to come and free him.

"I think she has forgotten about me. I'm going to kill that bitch!" yelled a frustrated Naruto, two weeks in forest of death without clothes, sleepless nights and creeping of nightly creatures was finally getting on his nerves.

He was about to throw more threats when someone clapped from behind the trees.

"Phew... I've been waiting for 4 days. Finally you have earned the right to call me sensei!" declared Anko enthusiastically, with feral grin on her lips.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I have been starving for 3 days. I ate that poisonous mushroom and barely made it alive. Now you are clapping like some clown who has just won some lottery!" snapped Naruto, throwing away all the anger pent inside of him for last two weeks.

But Anko grin reached her ears as she gave a victorious laugh, "Oh my, getting feisty? Well this will do for now. From tomorrow onwards, meet me at the entrance of forest. We will be doing some hardcore training and making you badass. Say hello to Shizu-chan for me, Nai-chan has been taking some extra care of her" replied Anko in single breath, throwing Naruto his belongings.

As soon as Naruto dressed himself, he sprinted towards village to meet his sister using his signature step. Naruto soon found the apartment of Jonin Kurenai Yuhi. She was his savior, taking care for Shizuku in his absence was a big relief for him.

A knock on door and it flung open to reveal Shizuku in fancy zebra dress with book tucked under her arms.

"Big brother I missed you so much!" cried Shizuku throwing herself at Naruto, only for him to catch her in mid air ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Shizu-chan give your brother some rest, he's survived in Anko's survival test. Your brother is very brave person. Come in Naruto, let me make some tea, you don't look very well" offered Kurenai kindly to the blonde kid who was paler than leaves in autumn, 'Anko has done a number on poor soul.'

"I…I would like that very much" stuttered Naruto trying to sound polite, he was in no condition to refuse her generosity.

"Shizu-chan, show washroom to your brother. Get yourself cleaned Naruto, I'll be in kitchen" said Kurenai softly, closing the door behind him.

Naruto soon cleaned himself enough to look descent and started to search Kurenai. He found her in kitchen, staring at kettle with mild confusion on her face.

Naruto coughed lightly to signify his presence.

"Oh! I have forgotten to use this electrical kettle. Life as Jonin has certainly not helped my kitchen life in anyway" admitted an embarrassed Kurenai, Naruto smiled at older women's truthful nature.

"May I?" asked Naruto politely, not trying to intrude in her privacy.

"You shouldn't" replied Kurenai only for Naruto to shake his head.

"I'm fine sensei, I have been in far worse condition. It's really not any trouble for me" said Naruto moving towards kettle, as Kurenai settled on nearby stool.

"So how was your survival test?" asked Kurenai trying to start conversation.

"Huh… my survival test? That went fine. I will be training with Anko-sensei from tomorrow" answered Naruto, avoiding her eyes, trying not to cringe at his memories of last two weeks.

"That's good. I'm sorry for Anko, she is good person, just little twisted" finished Kurenai with a nervous laugh.

"You can frame it this way. Did Shizuku-chan give you any trouble in my absence? I'm once again sorry for leaving her with you, but there was nothing I could think of" admitted Naruto, sounding grateful but Kurenai smiled at him.

"She is very well mannered girl. I've never seen such polite and sweet little kid. She admires you like you god" replied Kurenai giving Naruto a second thought.

"That's what I'm afraid about sensei. She wants to become ninja like me" admitted Naruto gravely only for Kurenai to stare at him.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kurenai incredulously, she couldn't understand the blonde.

"I don't want her innocence to dilute in blood of others. I don't want her pinky fingers to thrust kunai in someone's goddamn head" snapped Naruto but quickly lowered his gaze.

"I'm not proud of what I'm sensei. I'm ninja because it's the best job for me as I don't have high educational degree. Being ninja pays for our livelihood, but it's no game. I will kill people by the orders of Hokage-sama, I will destroy families and I know it's not a good thing" said Naruto pouring tea in two cups and sitting next to Kurenai, "I want her to study, become successful and earn respect. I want her to do what she really wants. This crucified ninja world is not for her" finished Naruto sternly, leaving a shocked Kurenai.

"So you are saying you wil not allow your sister to become ninja. Is this because you think she is a weak girl?" voiced Kurenai, her feminist part kicking in.

"No, I won't allow her to throw herself in ninja chaos because she is my sister, my reason to breath. As for being weak, she is the strongest girl I know" answered Naruto firmly, Kurenai gaze softened at his reply.

"She is good in tactics and maths. Maybe you should enroll her in civilian school" suggested Kurenai taking a sip of her tea.

"I was thinking the same. Maybe it's time for her to join school, this will take her focus away from loss of kaa-san and Kotseku" thought Naruto aloud, "can you help her occasionally, because I know Anko-sensei is only going to fry her brain with dango" finished Naruto with nervous laugh.

"I'm fine with this but only when I'm not on missions" replied Kurenai, much to delight of Naruto.

"Thanks sensei! I will be leaving with Shizuku-chan now" announced Naruto, placing his cup in basin.

Both adults never noticed Shizuku standing quietly near door, her inner turmoil turning into hurricane of conflicts as she heard her brother confessing.

"I'm here big brother, sensei has taught me many things" said Shizuku notifying her presence, carefully masking her thoughts. Naruto once again thanked Kurenai for her help and left with Shizuku, giving her piggybank ride.

"Did you really mean it when you said we'll change this world together big brother?" asked Shizuku sounding as neutral as she could.

"Of course Shizu-chan, we are team and team members always work together!" replied Naruto thinking of various ways to inform Shizuku about school but decided he'd avoid games.

"Shizu-chan, tomorrow onwards you'll be attending school. It's a civilian school, not a ninja academy" informed Naruto looking in her eyes and she repeated the same courtesy.

"I'm happy with this brother. But if someone makes fun of me, I'll show them how painful dango sticks can be!" replied Shizuku, with strange gleam in her eyes which unnerved Naruto. Maybe letting two dango beast to socialize, was not a good idea, but Naruto smiled at her.

For the first time after death of her parents, Shizuku was showing glimpse of her past self and for that Naruto was thankful to Anko. As long as Shizuku doesn't march in Konoha dressed like Anko, he would tolerate her.

_**NEXT DAY**_**-**

Sunrays penetrated window pane to meet blonde hairs much to dismay of person beneath them.

With a heavy sigh Naruto left his slumber to make breakfast. He left breakfast and note attached with it telling Shizuku to get ready before 1400 for her first day in school.

Naruto rushed to meet his sensei for training but as soon as he landed in 'forest of death' his senses perked up, saving him from incoming projectile.

Naruto immediately started looking for his attacker only to find Anko sitting on tree with wicked grin on her face that clearly said 'I love torturing.'

"What was that for Anko-sensei? Are you trying to kill me?" asked Naruto, his voice showing hint of irritation.

"I won't have to try Goldie, I can kill you anytime. Now run because today we are going to play hunt or get hunted. No multi-kawamiri jutsu allowed. This game will sharpen your battle reflexes" announced Anko, throwing sharp kunai at his head only for Naruto tilt his head in order to avoid getting hit.

His face turned ghostly white when Anko sunshined before him, pressing her developed assets against his back.

"Wh…what are you doi…" but his words never left his throat as Anko licked his cheeks, licking his blood that trickled down from thin cut.

" Tastes salty but will do, will counterbalance my sweet dango" hushed Anko seductively in his ears as Naruto jumped in air to land far away from her, his sweaty face devoid of any color as he stared at her fearfully.

"Lesson no 1- Strike you target with fear. You win half of battle when you induce fear in your target" said Anko licking her lips while spinning kunai on her fingers. Naruto could only nod at her; he was still shocked from her behavior.

"Let's start the game. I will hunt first, so run my prey or else Anko-sama will eat you alive" yelled Anko dangerously making Naruto sprint towards bushes.

After 3 hours, a bleeding Naruto could be seen lying on his back as Anko was applying bandages.

"You cry like little girl. Hell, I can still hear your girly screams in forest" mocked Anko pressing bandage a little too tightly only for Naruto to neigh.

"The day I become Jonin, I'm gonna kick your ass so badly that you won't be able to sit for days" yelled Naruto, this lady was getting under his skin and he'd have attacked her instantly in not for the fact that he was bleeding, about to pass out and the said lady was better fighter than him.

"Oh my, kinky? I will be looking forward to see you as Jonin" replied Anko, sending a wink only for Naruto to groan, no matter what he tried. Anko would always turn his threat into embarrassment.

"Go home now, tell Shizu-chan that I will be waiting for next dango match" finished Anko leaving in swirl of leaves but not before slapping his shoulder as his terrified screams echoed in forest.

_NARUTO'S HOME_-

Naruto has been living with Shizuku in her house for month now. Ever since that horrible night, he couldn't leave Shizuku to live alone.

Naruto knocked the door as Shizuku hurriedly opened the door only to see her bruised sibling.

"Maybe we should visit school tomorrow, anso-sensei kicked you pretty bad" said Shizuky offering shoulder to her brother.

"No, my training will be rougher with every passing day. Don't school is must, don't worry I'll use henge" with that naruto scooped her on his back and left for school.

Naruto could see the familiar pink hairs waving near school gates, but the women appeared to be older than his classmate.

'Must be Sakura's mom, she told me once that her mother was principal in school' thought Naruto closing towards older women.

"Excuse me Haruno-san, sorry for interruption but I saw you standing here so couldn't help myself. I'm Naruto, Sakura's classmate" introduced Naruto politely while putting down a curious looking Shizuku.

"Oh, so you are Naruto that Sakura-chan told me about 100 times" replid older women softly, checking him from head to toe much to his discomfort.

"I'm Newoshi Haruno. So, what are you doing in civilian school?" asked older women only for Shizuku to interrupt.

"Hello ma'am, I'm his sister Shizuku and we are for my admission" answered Shizuku on behalf of her brother.

"Oh my! So polite and cute little girl. Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will take care from here. You can collect her after 1500" replied Newoshi Haruna, taking Shizuku's hand in her own.

"I'm very thankful for your kindness Haruno-san" bowed Naruto respectively.

"Such politeness, now I can see what infatuated my daughter" laughed older women before taking Shizuku to school as a dumbfounded Naruto stood there.

_3 MONTH LATER- HOKAGE'S OFFICE_

"I have finished enough D-ranked missions to get a C-rank mission" demanded Naruto in uncaring manner.

"I know Naruto-kun, I was about to call you. There seems to be problem with team 7 current mission. It was simple C-ranked escort mission but they were attacked by some kiri-shinobi. I need you and Anko-chan to give them support. Here are the mission details" replied old kage pushing a file towards Naruto who immediately began to read it.

"I will be leaving now old man or else Team 7 will get his ass kicked" yelled Naruto energetically as he left the office by shutting the door too loudly only for Hiruzen to rub his temples.

"He has definitely opened up under Anko's tetulage! but maybe it was not one of my best ideas" a sigh escaped from lips of old Kage as he took ink-brush and attacked the everlasting army of paperwork.

Naruto soon found Anko in her usual dango shop, her mouth full of dango and sitting next to her was none other Shizuku.

'It's happening quite frequently. I don't know what to do with her, on one hand Anko-sensei is helping her in coping with Kaa-san's death but on the other hand she is over helping her. I must do something or else I'd have mini Anko at home' thought Naruto seriously, there was no way he was going to let his sister become clone of Anko.

"Sensei we need to leave for mission ASAP and Shizuku, what are you doing here? Don't you have school today?" finished Naruto in scolding tone, only for Shizuku to stare at him.

"Its Sunday big brother, you are always busy so I asked Anko-sensei to take me for dango" replied Shizuku flatly only for Naruto to lower his head in shame.

"Once I become chunin, I will spend more time with you Shizu-chan. I've training and mission to do as I'm freshly out of academy. Now if you don't mind, please behave properly with Kurenai-sensei, she will be taking you from home. I will return within one week" explained Naruto planting an affectionate kiss on Shizuku's forehead much to her embarrassment and amusement of Anko.

Naruto and Anko were soon on their way to wave to provide reinforcement to Team 7.

_WAVE COUNTRY_-

Naruto has seen what life in slums is like but the current image of Wave country has forced him to have second thought about harsh life. He couldn't help but feel pity for them.

Shops were broken, sick children with tattered clothes were lying on footpath along with adults. Foul smell in the air must have been coming from dead animal. It appeared as if Wave County has been struck with epidemic threat.

A little girl bumped into him but quickly rushed to hide in dark alley, she was nearly Shizuku's age but her face was drenched of any vital signs and her bony face made it clear that she has been hungry for weeks.

"She picked your pocket Goldie" informed Anko looking over his casually walking student, only for him to smile at her.

"I know and this is least I can do for her. I've spent many nights starving before Kasumi kaa-san found me" replied Naruto, his eyes lingering towards sky as if waiting for someone to flash a smile at him.

"You are big softy. Looks like we are finally home" announced Anko stopping in front of Tsunami's house but before she could knock the door, it was opened by a tired looking Sakura.

"Well if pinky is alive, then rest of the team must be dancing inside" chirped Anko only for Sakura to stare at her strangely.

"Heh… Sakura, what my sensei means is that, we are here for backup. You don't have any injury, do you?" asked Naruto quickly, trying to ease tension between two kunoichi.

"No, but Kakashi sensei is injured and he is suffering from mild chakra exhaustion" answered Sakrua only for Anko to shake her head disappointingly.

"Here, take these chakra pills and tell your scarecrow to bring his own next time. I'm not his goddamn nurse!" said Anko thrusting few red pills in Sakura's hand as Sakura rushed to help Kakashi.

They both settled down after debriefing of situation and agreed to help Team 7 with their final encounter.

At dining table everyone was eating dinner silently except Sasuke and Sai who were resting in their room, but Tsunami's son Inari decided that he couldn't withstand this temporary peace.

"You think you can help us? You are all going to die by hands of Gato" Inari's voice was well above whisper for everyone to hear, his voice carried mixed hint of sadness, fear and anger.

"I know you are afraid kid" said Naruto addressing Inari, "I can see fear in your eyes, anger and resentment. It's written all over your face" Inari's eye widened at his reply.

"You don't know anything! At the end of day, you will crawl under your comfortable mansion, you know nothing of suffering!" snarled Inari, Naruto's reply has touched his sensitive nerve.

"Let me tell you a story about little kid, you remind me of him. Maybe his story will make you see another side of coin" said Naruto softly, putting his chin on hands.

Now he had everyone's attention, "there was a small boy, younger than you. He was thrown out of orphanage at an age of 6. No one ever visited him, he was all alone but he never lost his hope to live. One day when he was looking for food in trash bin, an angel noticed him. Her smile was brighter than sun, her voice had unearthly melody. She took him to her house and cared for him as if he was her son. They soon became a happy family, he, angel, her little daughter and her annoying husband" Naruto laughed at the last part.

Everyone was holding breath, waiting for him to continue so he complied, moving to sad part "he was finally going to follow his career when it all came to halt. There was a monster in his home; his angel and her mate were dead. He killed that monster but nothing would bring his angel back. Ever since then, he's been living with her words" Naruto finished his story but Inari was now confused beyond extreme.

"But what were her last words?" asked Inari showing her obvious curiosity.

"Always behave, eat healthy and never change, as you can see him, healthy and sexy, sitting next to you" replied Naruto grinning, Inari's eye widened at his revelation.

"You are the boy in story?" Inari's abrupt question met with firm nod.

"But how can you live so happily after her death?" asked a troubled looking Inari only for Naruto to smile kindly at younger boy, he reminded him of his older self.

"I have moved on with my live but not from her memories, she's always around me, I'm just not smart enough to see her and didn't I tell you she'd a daughter too. She's my sister and she is younger than you" replied Naruto with a fond smile on his face.

"To see those who are gone, you have to look inside your heart little kid. They are playing a game of hide &amp; seek. They are very much alive, in you, in your memories. Don't disappoint them by throwing away your life because they are always watching you" answered Naruto placing Inari's hand over his chest.

By now, everybody was fighting tears, even the sadistic eyes of Anko glistened after his story. Kakashi was taking mental notes to tell Hokage about this revelation, specially the deeds of orphanage manager.

While Tsunami face surfaced gratefulness and admiration for younger blonde, someone finally talked with her son.

Naruto was finding it hard to maintain his inner turmoil so he excused himself and left to get some fresh air.

"Should I go after him sensei?" asked Sakura softly, her heart ached for her friend and her 'inner self' was screaming to run after Naruto.

"Give him some space pinky, I know you like him but sometimes it's better to leave the person alone. Goldie is strong boy, he can handle himself" intervened Anko, her flat comment made Sakura blush. If not for the fact that everyone was down, Anko would have teased Sakura further.

_WITH NARUTO_-

Naruto was busy in his thoughts when he heard someone singing inside forest, his curiosity carried him to the source feminine voice.

A pale faced girl in black kimono was plucking some herbs and collecting them in small basket. Her raven hairs reached her hips as they swayed with her humming.

She was singing without any care of world but stopped when she noticed Naruto looking at her.

"Why did you stop? It was beautiful" asked Naruto, disheartened by her sudden reaction.

"What are you doing here in the forest ninja-san? In this phase of night?" asked the girl composing herself quickly.

"Please, I know you are ninja too. The senbon needle is still visible from underneath your sleeves" answered Naruto but seeing the girl tense, he quickly encountered "I mean no harm, we are not enemies. We can be two different person in the same place, sounds kinda romantic, what'd you say um...?"

"Haku Yuki, so we are not enemies then" said Haku softly but his lame romantic line brought a smile on her icy face.

"Yes we are not enemies, but why are you working with Gato?" queried Naruto, staring at Haku.

"How do you know I work with Gato?" his query met by her own.

"You description matches with hunter-nin that helped Zabuba Mumochi" replied Naruto getting Haku to lower her head as her body posture softened.

"You don't understand, I have to follow Zabuza-sama. He's my reason of living" half-answered Haku.

"I will try to spare you but Gato must die Haku-san. Tell Zabuza that this time he won't be lucky so he better not appear tomorrow. Well my team must be worrying about me, so ja ne" Naruto left quickly, leaving a conflicted Haku behind.

_NEXT DAY_-

"Sakura you will stay here, Gato's thug may attack Tazuna's home in our absence. Anko and I will assult Zabuza while Naruto, Sasuke and Sai can take care of fake hunter-nin. Divide and conquer. Everyone ready?" Kakashi said in war-veteran attitude, earning a unison of "Yes."

Konoha's team left for bridge to confront Zabuza, unaware of the danger lurking behind them.

**AUTHOR'S NO****TE****\- QUESTION- You want harem? Yes/No, if yes mention pairing.**

'_** Dragonpony022'- Thanks, I too think Sakura is not a bad character, it was Kishi that made me hate her but now I can change it. Your ideas have intrigued me.**_

'_** Apedreitor'-I'm working with grammar part, btw thanks.**_

_**No, I'm not going to abandon this story, I have complete story till Tsunade's arrival. I have left the main fight for next chapter, it's quite lengthy and graphical and I'm not comfortable with posting 6-7k chapters. There might be some time skip. Chunin exam this time will shake many people. This chapter was mainly highlighting background and I really wanted Naruto to look mature instead of goofy idiot. Your reviews are my only reward so keep them coming **____**. Get ready to see some kickass 3, until then take care.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****-** _Character from Anime belongs to Kishimoto however this story belongs to me. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 4**

The noise of drilling machines and hammers were enough for Konoha ninjas to know they had reached their destination.

The said bridge was nearly complete. There were still more than 30 civilians working on it but they were deadly silent, as if death was just a step ahead.

The unnerving silence didn't have any effect on the ninjas as they positioned themselves around the bridge, forming a defense line.

"Anko-sensei, do you really think Zabuza will come?" asked Naruto, his patience thinning with every second.

"He's swordsman of mist Naruto, they have too much pride to simply walk away from battlefield" replied Kakashi with an eye smile.

Naruto was about to raise his opinion when thick mist enveloped the whole bridge like a bat out of hell.

It became so dense that even light was struggling to pass through. No one could make anything of it.

"He's here! Everyone leave the bridge immediately! We'll take it from here" ordered Kakashi revealing his sharingan, getting ready for battle as everyone followed his command.

"Kakashi, copy ninja of Konoha. I thought you will run away after what I did to your little army" taunted Zabuza, hidden in thick mist.

"It's time for you to pay Zabuza Momochi, wielder of kubikiribōchō!" replied Kakashi, trying to engage Zabuza with taunts.

"So you are trying to find me using my own voice? Let me show you why Kiri is known as bloody mist village" threatened Zabuza, but Naruto was getting annoyed at their filmy display of dialogues.

"_**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"**_

A thin stream of air left Naruto's mouth, forming wind that heavily shook the bridge, nearby trees laid down by the sheer power of wind as it started fighting mist. Naruto has poured too much chakra in his attack, now his own team members were finding it hard to stand on the ground.

Kakashi used his experience with

"_**Earth Release: Dome Shield Jutsu"**_

A hollow dome from earth left ground, hovering above them, acting as stone for a paper caught in wind.

"Next time, you will tell me before you something like this, so I'd press my skirt. Do I make myself clear, Goldie? I know you want to ogle me but this is extreme" snapped Anko. Naruto could only nod at her.

By now both mist and wind were counterbalancing each other.

"You have got backup Kakashi, but so have I. Haku show these brats, why no one should mess with us!" barked Zabuza only for Haku to appear behind him in her ANBU uniform.

"So it is then?" asked Naruto, only to get a meek nod from Haku, "so be it!"

Kakashi and Anko launched in duo to assault engage Zabuza as Sai and Sasuke were keeping Haku busy. Naruto stood in dilemma for a second before rushing to aid in battle with Haku.

Zabuza's strike with kubikiribōchō was stopped by Kakashi's kunai but wielder of sword has more momentum than Konoha ninja.

Kakashi was struggling against physical strength of his opponent when Anko rushed to his rescue, as she touched water

"_**Water style: Water Serpent Blast Jutsu"**_

Tall stream of water arose from the river forming water serpent and with a hiss, it launched towards Zabuza who was winning in battle of strength.

Zabuza kicked Kakashi, sending him crash against the bridge as he immediately thrusted his kubikiribōchō in Anko's serpent.

But the serpent blasted herself before sword could even touch her, taking Zabuza by surprise as he was not anticipating such attack.

The former mist shinobi was hit by blast of water, his bandages opened to reveal his wounds and a hint pain surfaced his animalistic face.

"You snake bitch! I will eat you alive!" snarled Zabuza gritting his shark teeth while making a water clone, but Anko's sadistic laugh in reply told him that his threats will not work on her.

"I just might let you! But for that, you will have to kill me and I'm not dying today" chirped Anko, sharply tilting her head to dodge strike aimed at her neck by Zabuza's clone.

"You wanted to play with water, so here I'm!" proclaimed the water clone, swinging his giant sword at Anko.

Anko evaded his strike, delivering a lethal kick on clone's neck, disrupting him instantly.

"No. I wanted to play with you! But now you have disturbed my mood, so I'm going to kill you!" snapped Anko as she was joined by Kakashi, who nodded at her.

"_**Fire Release: Hidden Shadow Snake Hand"**_

Pair of snakes left Anko sleeves, firing towards Zabuza as they ablaze with fire; they wrapped themselves around Zabuza's legs.

Zabuza found himself restrained as his legs were grabbed by Kakashi, who has positioned himself underneath the Kiri shinobi when Anko was keeping Zabuza distracted.

The snakes were about to deal deadly blow when Kakashi grip loosened a bit, Zabuza didn't let this golden chance slip as he sunshined to stand on river.

Getting ready to use his famous Jutsu, Zabuza spoke "Come here, you mole! I'm going to tear you apart" as his handsigns were finished

"_**Hidden Mist: Silent Killing Jutsu"**_

Fog appeared from thin air, surrounding Anko, she found herself in thick mist.

"What will it be? lungs? kidney? liver? eyes? Or heart? Tell me Kunoichi of Konoha" said the voice of Zabuza followed by his sword which Anko sharply dodged.

"Name is Anko Mitarashi. I ain't gonna date you, bandaged shark!" yelled Anko, throwing her senbon at Zabuza, taking him by surprise.

But Zabuxa was not going to back down, making 3 water clones, he ordered them to engage Anko.

A deep cut on her thigh made Anko yelp in pain, taking kunai in both her hands she attacked her opponents in her snake style.

Zabuza's clone were finding it hard to intercept Anko, she was moving like she didn't have a single bone in her body.

She dispelled rest of the clones but was bruised badly. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Zabuza kicked her on neck making her fall on ground.

"How did you find me?" asked a mystified Zabuza, placing his sword on her neck, only to see snakes all around him. He mentally cursed himself for asking such stupid question.

"_**Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"**_

A giant water dragon stood behind Kakashi but Zabuza flashed the respective handsigns, making his own water dragon.

As the giant dragons clashed head on head, the ground shook heavily much to dismay of Sasuke who was fighting nearby.

**WITH NARUTO-**

It started with a game of cat and mouse, but nobody could tell who was who.

Sasuke tried his taijutsu only to get kicked by Haku. The girl was faster than any genin Naruto had ever seen. Sai was not in good shape as he was lying on ground with his paralyzed body, thanks to courtesy of Haku's senbon.

Naruto throws a series of shiruken but before he could kawamiri himself with shiruken, Haku took down his attack by her senbon needles.

Time was passing too quickly, he had to think something or whole bridge will be in ruins in next few seconds.

"Haku-san I know you don't want to fight, you could have easily killed Sai and duck-butt. So let's stop this, there is no victor" rationalized Naruto as Haku kicked Sasuke on his chin, lifting him several feet in air.

"I want to, but I can't" with that Haku stopped to flash quick hand signs, too quick for Naruto to even follow, so he prepared for an incoming attack

"_**Secret Art: Demonic Ice Crystals"**_

Army of ice mirrors surrounded Naruto and a groaning Sasuke, leaving an unconscious Sai. They were cut off from outside, there was no gap that they could make of. It was a prison built to last till death.

The cage was chilling its prisoners so much that they were gritting furiously, their blood freezing with every passing second.

"How do you know her dobe? You were talking to her as if she was your long lost friend!" demanded Sasuke. He didn't like when things were kept hidden from him and Naruto's action irked him.

"She's a friend duck-butt. Circumstances have forced us to fight each other! So you better stop bickering and let's call it a truce" barked Naruto, freezing to death on his first C ranked mission was not in hit list.

"Hn" replied Sasuke stoically, flashing his hands and placing them over his mouth

"_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu"**_

But this time fireball didn't left any trail, dampness in cage was enough for his fireball to diminish before it could even hit ice mirrors.

"I can't allow you to intervene in Zabuza-sama's fight" echoed Haku's voice in ice cage, "your fire can't melt my ice! I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Naruto lowered his as he spoke "you are wrong Haku, duck-butt has no fire. Let me show you what fire really is!"

Sasuke was about to throw insult when his eyes widened at Naruto's action.

Naruto launches his explosive kunai towards mirror and plays his dangerous game

"_**Kunai Bunshin No Jutsu"**_

The explosive kunai multiplied into numerous kunais, forming powerhouse to blast anything in its way.

As Kunai met ice wall, Naruto immediately tackled Sasuke to minimize impact on both assailants.

The ground shook even harder than before, as the unbreakable ice mirror was blasted away by high amount of fire power.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately jumped from the opening, limping on their sour legs.

They too received minor injuries from blast but Naruto's sudden attack did severe damage on Haku, her limbs were tattered from many places.

The sound of chirping caused everyone to look at its source and much to horror of Haku, Kakashi was rushing towards Zabuza with lighting in his hands.

Haku helplessly watched as Kakashi thrust his Chidori in Zabuza's chest while the former mist ninja could do nothing as he was wrapped by a giant snake.

Haku began crawling to see her master. Her bruised legs weren't any help either but her action made certain Uchiha angry.

"You bitch!" Sasuke kicked Haku on her legs as Haku squirmed with pain, tears began to roll down her pale cheeks and she rolled away from Zabuza's body.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, Sasuke was aloof that was well known fact in Konoha.

But watching Sasuke kick a dying girl who just wanted to see her master was too much for him. Naruto chopped Sasuke on his neck, instantly knocking down the raven haired boy.

Naruto offered his hand "let me help you, we can still be friends. But only if you let me."

Haku was staring at him with disbelieving look but she nodded anyway, she had nothing to lose.

Naruto gently scooped her in his arms and took her to nearby dying Zabuza.

"Haku, I'm dying, there's no going back! As my tool, I order you to live your life and find happiness" said Zabuza Momochi, with as much authority as any dying person could and then closed his eyes, never to open again.

"He really loved you like daughter, Haku. I know because a dying man never lies" soothed Naruto, rubbing her back sympathetically as Haku broke down crying.

She'd no purpose to live, her master was gone. She placed a senbon above her heart and looked over Naruto "thanks for being my friend Naruto-kun."

Haku lay there, near her master, edging closure to him in another realm.

"If the tragedy of movie is over, I'd like to introduce you to director. Presenting myself, Gato" announced a short man with mock bow.

"So you are the monster that made this country bend on her knees?" Naruto voice was too close to growl.

"No. I'm just a shepherd, who is controlling herd of sheep. But you can put it in your words too. Now kill him!" Gato's command was followed by numerous thugs who appeared on bridge.

"What were you thinking brat? That I'll trust some ex-ninja? No, I'm businessman and I always have plan B!" finished Gato, motioning his thugs to attack Naruto.

Naruto frantically looked back only to see all his fellow ninja knocked out from their previous encounter.

Gritting his teeth he began to formulate battle pan. It was time to use jutsu from that cursed 'forbidden scroll'.

_**"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

30 solid copies of Naruto popped in air, forming fence around real one. It was still 31 Naruto's VS 300 thugs.

"Follow me" ordered the original Naruto getting nod from his clones.

Naruto kicked ground hardly, launching several stones toward an army of smirking thugs.

Gripping kunai in both hands he used his signature jutsu

_**"Multi-Substitution Jutsu"**_

Before stones could hit anyone, they were randomly replaced by Naruto, who attacked the army head on, forcing them to step back from bridge.

His kills were clean, lethal cuts on neck with his kunai. Army was depleting with 'thuds', as many fell down on earth.

Thugs could do nothing but watch, as Naruto was flashing in golden blur, killing them like guinea pigs.

By now Gato was startled, but what followed Naruto's assault made him wet his pants.

30 copies of Naruto did the same as real one, as they started butchering the army in similar way.

It was not the battle Gato expected. No, it was massacre! There was no mercy, just plain slaying.

There was no cloud, but it was raining, raining with fresh blood.

Within a minute, whole army of Gato turned into an army of corpses.

The slayer stood in carter of dead bodies. His clones puffed away after finishing their task.

A head rolled down between Gato's legs, shorter man dashed towards his mansion, running as fast as his trembling legs could go.

But Gato was lifted up by enraged Naruto, drenched in blood from head to toe; he resembled Death God's bloody attire.

"Please, let me live! I'm very rich. I can give anything you want" begged Gato, his demeanor taking U-turn only for Naruto to brush his bloody hairs on his face, straining him red.

Looking in frantic eyes of short man, Naruto whispered in monotonous voice "hand over every paper, property, money that you have and I just might hear your pleas", Anko's would have kissed him now if she wasn't lying out cold.

"I will do anything, take me to my mansion. There's everything you want, there's no security as you have..." replied Gato, pointing his fingers toward pile of fresh corpses. Naruto nodded at him.

**GATO'S MANSION-**

Naruto was amazed to see the luxury in said mansion. It was an old fortress, repaired and decorated by Gato, with his bloody money.

"That's my office, everything you want is there" informed Gato, he was a deer caught by lion so the best he could do was to follow.

Naruto made several clones and sent then to seal everything in storage scroll as he started taking rounds of fortress.

There was something that intrigued him, something familiar but he couldn't place his fingers on it.

Naruto was about to turn away when he noticed a symbol of swirl carved on a lever.

Letting his curiosity fly, he pushed the lever only for floor underneath him to flung open, sucking him inside.

Naruto found himself in the middle of village, the larger buildings were fine but the smaller ones were badly hammered but most surprising thing was the reddish barrier in the sky.

"Hello? Is someone here?" but his voice echoed back to him, 'where the hell am 'I?'

Naruto entered the tallest building. He was astonished to find plentiful scrolls inside that tattered complex.

After going through all of the scrolls, only to find them blank, his gaze doted toward a golden scroll with dragon scribbling.

But the scroll wouldn't budge open as there was seal on it which Naruto couldn't figure out.

Tucking the golden scroll in his pants, Naruto began to look for exit 'I must go now or Anko-sensei is going to chew my head!'

His luck seems to be in light because he soon found his way out. The exit tunnel was hidden above the hole, from where he entered this unknown premise. Tunnel ended in backyard of Gato's mansion.

Naruto sighed when Gato's head rolled in front of him, 'some people will always try to outsmart you and they can't be helped.'

"He was trying to run off, boss. I killed him" reported a clone, pointing towards a pile of scroll "everything is packed."

Naruto nodded his head, "Dispel!" and the clones puffed away. Naruto undo's his jacket and gathered scrolls in it.

Naruto was about to leave, when image of Inari came to his mind 'I should take gift for that kid', with that he picked up Gato's head in his jacket.

**THE BRIDGE-**

As soon as Naruto entered the civilian side, he was surprised to see every inhabitant of wave, standing there.

"Umm... Hi" was all he could say before Sakura launched herself in his arms, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sak... Sakura? Why is everyone here?" his query forced Sakura to look at him as her face turned red and she started sputtering.

"Ah! Young love, where were you Goldie? I thought you decided to switch party and ran off to marry that Gato guy!" chirped Anko, lightening the tension in the air.

Naruto laid his jacket on the ground and unpacked the scroll, earning gasps from everyone.

"What happened to Gato?" asked Inari, his brain was still struck at greedy villain.

Naruto smiled at him, as he spoke "That's your gift, little kid!" throwing Gato's head in front of everyone.

Revelation of their freedom brought everyone to look at him with admiration, but before he could even shake hands with anyone, his brain blacked out.

**2 DAYS LATER-**

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in unfamiliar bed, "Ah...Where the hell am 'I?"

"Thank god! You are finally awake" cried Sakura, bag under her eyes were clearly visible. Naruto was fiddled by her behavior.

"Ne Sakura, if you keep acting like this, Sasuke will never marry you" laughed Naruto, rubbing his back.

Sakura just stared at him before leaving, as others entered the room.

"What did you say to pinky?" asked Anko, curiosity visible in her eye.

"Give him some rest Anko. Our little hero has been asleep for 2 days. By the way, good job" finished Kakashi, giving him brotherly pat.

"Naruto-san, my son Inari wants to say something to you" hinted Tsunami, pushing forward Inari.

"I...I'm sorry for behaving like nosy brat. I promise I'll always behave" mumbled Inari, poking his fingers together.

Naruto chuckled at his antics before fondling his hairs, as he spoke "and if you promise to help your mom too, I will give you a souvenir."

Inari's eye lit up like some tube light as he gave a vigorous nod.

Naruto handed him kunai that he used on Gato's army "there's blood on it Inari-kun, it will remind you not to lose hope. Become a man that your mother could be proud of."

Inari bowed to Naruto respectively before darting from the room to show his kunai to other kids.

Tsunami stared at the door, before addressing Naruto "It's the first time I've seen him happy after his father died by hands of Gato. You don't know how grateful I'm to you."

"No need for this Tsunami-san, I understand how you feel, I really do" replied Naruto humbly, as a matter of fact, he really did.

Naruto choked his breath when someone behind Anko spoke, "Naruto-sama, I'll serve you till my last breath."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears until a grinning Anko sided to reveal a nervous looking Haku, "Haku? I thought you were dead!"

"I fainted by excessive blood loss, Naruto-sama" explained Haku, looking at her feet.

Her suffix disturbed him, "why are you calling me Naruto-sama? I'm your friend and I'm very happy that you are alive!"

"I'm your vassal, Zabuza-sama told me to find happiness and after a long time I felt something after meeting you" debriefed Haku in flat tone, which was enough for Naruto know she was not lying.

Naruto felt bad for her, "So, what are you going to do Haku?"

"I will follow you Naruto-sama, I'm going to do anything you ask me for" responded Haku, her eyes never leaving floor.

"Then stop calling me Naruto-sama, Naruto or Naruto-san will do just fine. You don't have a home, do you?" asked Naruto, getting a negative headshake from Haku, he continued "then you can live with me, my sister will be delighted to see you."

By now Sakura's inner voice was screeching at her to do something but before she could say anything, she was beaten by an amused looking Anko.

"So my young boy-toy is getting his vassal. You want to try something kinky, Goldie?" asked Anko in seductive tone, getting differed reaction from everyone except Sai, as Kakashi, Tsunami and Sasuke were red-faced for images in their head while Sakura was fuming with rage.

"Huh… what do you mean sensei?" his question resulted in four people to facefault.

Next day team Konoha decided to leave, while passing the bridge, they were surprised to see every inhabitant of Wave waiting for them patiently.

Tazuna decided to show his gratitude first, "ninja from Konoha, I can't think of any way to repay you for what you did for us. Naruto-san, you are our hero, we have seen how you pushed back that army. This country will be forever in your debt. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Naruto turned his eyes over to see people, who were eagerly waiting for him to speak, "never surrender to the likes of Gato. It was not him that hit your country, it was your own cowardice. So next time someone show you dagger, join your hands to lift a sword!"

His announcement was met by unison of loud 'yes', people could see a ray of hope, hope for a better life.

"We've decided to name this bridge after you" declared Tazuna, much to surprise of his blonde hero.

Naruto looked at sky before turning to Tazuna, as he spoke "If you want to name this bridge then make it Kasumi Bridge. You don't know her, but in the end, it was her teaching that made me do this."

Everyone agreed with his request but before Naruto could leave bridge, he was grabbed by Tsunami.

Naruto was perplexed by her action, "Is there something wrong Tsunami-san?"

Tsunami shook her head in negative and pulled him closer to plant a chaste kiss that sent fire to his spine, her tongue asked for permissions as Naruto compiled, allowing his own tongue to explore her oral deepness.

After one minute, Tsunami took her lips off him and raced towards her home like a deer evading cheetah, leaving a dazzled Naruto who just touched his lips, as if confirming his memory.

"Wow" mumbled Naruto, his lips still hot with recent encounter as everyone gave him thumbs up, except his pink haired teammate.

"Does that mean you are my father now?" asked a bewildered Inari, standing nearby.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look, before muttering "I don't know Inari-kun. But I will come back to meet you soon."

"Let's leave already! It will take two days for us to return home" yelled Sakura, in a very non-Sakura manner but his comrades nodded at her.

During their travel, they mostly remained silent until Anko decided she'd enough.

"So what are you going to do with your vassal, Goldie?" asked Anko playfully, putting an extra emphasis on vassal.

Sakura was about to interfere but Naruto replied before her, "She will stay with me as long as wants, Shizu-chan definitely needs touch of a lady. You are over influencing her, sensei."

Anko puffed her cheeks in childish manner at his comment.

Sakura's brain clicked after his reply, as she spoke "but Naruto, your apartment is too small for all three of you to live."

Naruto smiled at his pink haired teammate, she was so fiery when he'd first met her but her furry turned into friendship in last 6 years. She'd always be concerned about him, but for last few weeks she was behaving strangely.

"I've looking for a bigger apartment Sakura, my last memories of my house isn't something I want to keep for too long. And I've enough money to buy one" Naruto finished with a happy smile.

That shut her off, for entire journey.

Naruto decided to address Haku, who was last in the group, "ne Haku, do you have any problem living with me? I don't want to force you into something you are uncomfortable with."

Haku smiles at his generosity before shaking her head in negative, "no Naruto-sam...Naruto-san, I'm very happy that you are being very kind to me."

They kept some light talks during rest of the journey.

As the team Konoha reached their destiny, they decided to report immediately.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

"… As your Hokage, I should punish you for breaking the mission protocol. It was an A-ranked mission from the start. But as a human, I must say, I'm proud of you all!" finished Sarutobi Hiruzen, much to delight of his subordinates.

Hiruzen addressed his guest, "so you are Haku, right?" getting an affirmative nod from mist girl, he continued "what are your plans Haku? From mission reports, it is clear that you are very skilled shinobi. Konoha will be pleased to call you one of our ninja."

Haku didn't know what to say, but replied "I don't have any plans Sandaime-sama. I'm servant of Naruto-sam...Naruto-san, I'll do what he asks me to."

Naruto sighed at her correction, he'd do something for her submissive nature but now was not the time as Hiruzen was staring at him.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, she will not be joining our ranks. She doesn't likes to hurt others and I won't force her. Maybe she could join hospital as her medical skills are fine" answered Naruto with a curt bow.

Puffing his cigar, Hiruzen spoke "very well Naruto-kun, I can't force anyone to become our ninja. But know this, I'm very proud of you, for the bravery that you've shown in wave. It's thanks to you, that we are finally able to open our trade ports in wave without much investment."

Everyone left his office, with various thoughts in their mind.

But Naruto's mind was storming, 'so everything I did, only for Konoha to exploit a poor country. Is this how ninja village works? What they taught in academy, is all turning into bullshtit!', but a look of familiar door, calmed his storm.

A calm storm was waiting in horizon, to rage its wrath on world.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****-I need some help with jutsu, my arsenal is very low.**

**Special thanks to my friend Cal, who took her time in making this more readable and giving valuable pointers.**

'_** Dragonponny022'- **_**Thanks for your amazing pairing ideas, sorry but no Shizuku, it'll be incest. Once again thanks for helping me out.**

'_** Moajjem04'**_**\- Thanks to you, I'm going to develop some background with tiny harem, instead of bedding Naruto directly. LOL ;)**

**I'm working on next mission, a different 'chunnin exam.' **

**Thanks everyone, for showing your support. You may not know but your reviews help me in more ways that you can imagine, so keep'em coming.**

**Next chapter is coming soon! Until then, take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****-** _Characters from Anime belongs to Kishimoto however, this story belongs to me. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 5**

Shizuku was delighted to know about kiri kunoichi. The little raved haired girl was bouncing like baby kangaroo with her short 4'6" figure.

Naruto had decent idea that it had something to do with ice jutsu and senbon needles.

"Can she stay here forever, big brother?" her hopeful coal black eyes shining with stars.

Naruto sighs at her demand, "Only if she wants to. You can't control ice like her, Shizu-chan. So stop bothering her!"

"I can and I will, just you wait!" her pink cheeks puffing at this vow, earning a curious glance from quietly standing Haku.

After that tragic accident with her parents, she always followed Zabuza, never looking back. But now, with her master gone, her eyes fixated on Naruto, but he shrugged his shoulders coolly.

"You can try to teach her. At least she'd stop nagging me. It's not like she can copy your blood line" responded Naruto, showing her guest room but a loud "yes" in background told him that, Shizuku ears were still sharp.

"You are very kind, Naruto-san" said Haku softly, she has never been treated with such generosity.

"Make yourself home. Ask Shizuku for anything you want. She has been going crazy about this ice of yours. I don't want her heart to break but she needs to know, one can't have everything in life" admitted Naruto and left Haku alone in her thoughts.

'You want me to teach her ice manipulation, Naruto-sama. I'll do it and make you happy' her tactical mind knitting various idea to impose her plan. Haku didn't know why, but she was feeling something that she's never felt before and it irked her deeply.

Everything has been normal for few weeks, except Haku taking Shizuku for training in evenings. Every time she'd come out with light bruises, her smile was enough to disarm his guard. If this could make Shizuku and Haku happy, then Naruto had no qualms with their little playtime.

Haku started working daytime in hospital as medic nin. She has opened up with Shizuku lately but was having rough time in her feelings department. It was all new experience for ice queen.

They'd shifted in better apartment. Naruto was thinking about changes in his life, when some tapped on his window.

"Come in sensei! My window is always open for you"

"My hotness must have alarmed you! Well, here's Chunin exam form. Sign it and meet me in forest, I've special gift for ya!" announced Anko and before Naruto could reply, she was gone.

"She always does that!" Naruto groaned irritably, opening his application form.

"What is this, Naruto-san?" asked Haku curiously, appearing from kitchen.

Naruto smiled at her, it was nice having someone more human in home. She was retaining more of her feeling with every passing day but was still over polite. Placing paper on the table, he replies "I'm applying for chunin exam, Haku. You can call me, Naruto. We are friends and we even live in same house, no need for this formality."

His reply took Haku by surprise. He was the only person to treat her nicely. He had given her shelter, food, a bed to crash on and never asked for anything in return. She was puzzled by his behavior.

"You should relax when you are in home, Haku. I have to go now, take care of Shizu-chan me!" his voice broke her from inner slumber as she nodded at dumbly him. Haku didn't want him to leave, but said nothing in return.

**FORST OF DEATH-**

After submission of his form, Naruto leaves to search Anko.

'I swear if she's up for another game, this will be her last day in Konoha' thought Naruto, stepping near river.

"Surprise!" as a giant water snake attacked him from behind, catching him off guard. He was sent crashing against tree, blood trickled down his cheeks.

"What the hell is this, sensei?" asked Naruto irritably, wiping blood from his chin.

"This is Kero-kun! You will have duel with him. If you win, then I will let you sign my snake summoning contact" announced Anko, patting a giant water snake, his slitting eyes turned to meet blue ones.

"It will eat me alive, sensei! You can't be serious?" but only reply was 'hiss' from Kero, as snake hardened his gaze, his predatory eyes getting ready for assault.

"Stop whining and entertain you sensei! If you can impress me, then I might just give you more than summoning contact" hinted Anko playfully, earning a frustrated groan from Naruto.

"You know what? I'll be looking forward to your extra offer" his counter attack surprised Anko, but she shook her head approvingly.

"All right Kero, here I come!" yelled Naruto, jumping over Kero with kunai in his hand.

Duel between two opponents was like dance of two snakes. With Naruto using Snake style to evade Kero's fangs and tail, and Kero's natural elegancy and fluid steps matching his movements, the battle of taijutsu and power was balanced from the start.

Naruto couldn't deliver any damage to Kero, because snake's water will always reform. He was getting tired, but Kero speed only increased with time.

Naruto was racing his brain's horse, when Kero's tail launched him high in air as Kero positioned himself below, a falling Naruto, with his mouth wide open.

'Shit, this thing is really going to eat me!' his previous word echoed in mind, his gaze turned to Anko but she was sitting there, watching him with an amused smile.

Naruto started to descend and within few seconds he'd find himself in someone's belly, if not for

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

A clone puffed in mid air, descending parallel with him. They gripped each other's hand tightly and started spinning in mid air, forming mini tornado. Their velocity increasing as they neared Kero.

Anko's eye widened at his assault, "Goldie is going head to head with Kero-kun! I should have brought Kure-chan. It'd have been a nice show off."

Tornado clashed with giant water Snake, the battle between two forces of nature sent a shockwave in forest.

But air was too virulent for venomous water to withstand.

Kero's head blown away with 'splash', as a drenched Naruto stood victor on ground with goofy smile, but the smile that Anko returned, flared his senses.

"Shit!" he was tackled by Kero's tail; the said snake was reforming from water.

'How can I defeat him, if it just keeps reforming itself?' but it was not time for debate.

Launching explosive tags at water snake, Naruto waited for them to pierce through fluidity of Kero, but said Snake reflected this attack with his tail.

'So he knows what to dodge, I have to take him by surprise', forming handsigns

"_**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

10 copies puffed in smoke. Getting nod from their leader, they launched kunai at different sides of Kero.

Seeing no explosives, Water Snake never attempted to dodge his attacks.

But before Kunais could completely pass through Kero's body, they were replaced by shadow clones. Clones were too heavy and large to penetrate thick fluid walls of Kero.

A single hand sign and clones activated explosive tags on their bodies, blasting Kero from inside. It was suicide attack from clone troop, but this time, there was no sound of splashing of water.

Where once stood giant water snake, was now enveloped with his water vapors.

Fire didn't left any solid trace of Kero. Naruto turned his focus towards river, but nothing came out.

"That was cool! I will give you that. Suicidal clones! But still not enough to impress me. It was your extra exam for chunin too, looks like you've passed" shouted Anko, happy with display of her pupil.

"What exam? I've submitted my form" but her sheepish laugh told him, there was something else.

"A genin can't take chunin exam without team. So I fought old man until he agreed with this pre-test. If you were to lose in this duel, there'd have been no exam for you" explained Anko, Naruto could only roll his eyes in frustration.

"Don't give me that! Here, bite your thumb and sign with your blood" said Anko, giving him a large gray scroll.

There was another name in the scroll above Anko's that he never heard of. Pointing at first name, he asked "who is this, sensei?"

Her face darkened at this, shaking her head, Anko replies "remember that pedo that I want to kill someday." Her tongue literally spitted venom, it was enough for Naruto to gulp and nod at his teacher.

"Good. Now we are fellow snake summoners of Konoha, but don't get yourself high! Follow these handsigns and try to pour as much chakra as you can" explained Anko, showing him handsigns for summoning.

Naruto repeats the handsigns

"_**Summoning Jutsu"**_

River shook lightly as Kero appeared from it. His body unscathed but he was not looking for another assault.

"I, Kero of snake clan, accept you as my summoner" Kero's announced, nodding his head in approval.

"You… can talk?" Naruto croaked at the sight of talking snake.

Kero bowed respectively, "Hai, Naruto-sama. Only you can talk to me or any other snake summoner, if they want to."

"But, I killed you right here! Didn't I?" his voice rising with confusion.

"You can't kill me, Naruto-sama. When you defeated me, I lost my chakra and was reverse summoned to my homeland" explained Kero, but Naruto was still struggling with truth.

"If it's true, then why are you here? Aren't we enemies?" snake shook his head in negative.

"We snakes don't allow weaklings to summon us. It was test of your strength, skill and mind. Now, you can always summon me to aid in your battles. You can summon others too, based on your needs."

"Thanks Kero, you can go now" said Naruto, his mind racing with speed of millennium.

Looking at fazed Naruto, Anko voiced "Well, that went fine. As for your reward, I'm going to teach you sunshine no jutsu."

"I…I'd like that very much. I never knew snakes were this cool. Duck-butt gonna piss his pants, when he meets Kero!" jeered Naruto, getting a happy nod from Anko.

"So, tell me how your sexy ice mistress is?" her query changed his demeanor.

"I have better chance with you, than her. And unless we do something, there is no Haku in the picture" Naruto shot back, trying to counter fire with fire.

"Oh! You are doing fine, Goldie. But you are not getting in my pants any soon. Jonin, remember?" laughed Anko, her fire dominant over his flame.

"One day, I'll take you down women!" yelled Naruto in frustration, why wasn't her sensei like other normal sensei's, instead of flirtatious and wicked women.

"I like it on the top, but it would work as well. Old man wants to see you, Goldie" finished Anko with her smirk, as Naruto lowers his gaze, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he immediately leaves to meet Hokage.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

Naruto was surprised to see Hiruzen sitting with another white haired man.

Unknown guest addressed him first, "you must be Naruto. Do you know me?"

"Your description matches with Jirariya of Sannin, but you can't be him. You look too goofy" replied Naruto monotonously.

Jirariya did his awkward dance, "I'm Jirariya, the greatest Sannin. Ladies beg for my company, men praise me like God. I'm greatest pervert on earth!"

"If you are going to let this man dance in exam, then I want to withdraw my name, old man" said Naruto, irritated at Jirariya's stupidity.

Hiruzen sighed at his outburst. This was not the first time when someone has shown distaste towards his student "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, he is Jirariya. And he wants you to accept his apprenticeship."

"What can you show me Sannin-sama, that I can't learn from my sensei?" asked Naruto slyly, as Jirariya gave him a cocky smile.

Forming a blue spiraling ball, Jirariya responds "this is rasengan, invented by Yondaime. You want to see my power, here you go!"

Before Sandaime could stop his student, his desk was shattered by Jirariya's rasengan.

"Well, that jutsu did intrigue me. If you can teach me that, I will become you pupil" announced Naruto, he was immediately grabbed by Jirariya and sunshined to Hokage's outer premises.

"This time I escaped, but old man would demand more copies of Icha Icha in return for his table" said Jirariya, wiping fake sweat fromhis forehead.

Naruto was puzzled by his display of power and idiocy, "let's start with rasengan, exam is within a month"

"Aren't you a speedy little thing? Well, take these balloons, fill them with water and try to balance its water with chakra in your hand like this" said Jirariya, showing his the right way.

Naruto immediately began to practice the first step of rasengan, if he was some goofy idiot; it'd have taken him days but his control over kawarimi allowed him to balance water in 4th attempt.

"What is next, Sanin-sama?" he asked, stopping Jirariya who was about to leave.

"Well...I thought...it would take you at least a day. So the next step is to pour chakra in your palms and shape it into ball" explained Jirariya, doing the same.

Naruto didn't waste any time as he starts to concentrate on his physical chakra, but he couldn't form a ball.

It was evening, he decided to call it day and was about to leave the forest when some familiar voice grabbed his attention.

There was a tired looking Shizuku on water, while Haku was cheering for her on the ground.

'Since when did Shizu learned chakra control and how can she do this?' nothing made sense to him, Shizuku was from civilian side. There's no way, she could mold chakra with high density. But he decided to ask Haku about this after exams.

Three days later, Naruto was still struggling with second step, when Sakura found him in training ground.

"What is this, Naruto?" her abrupt question broke his concentration.

"This is jutsu, that Jirariya of Sannin is teaching me. But I can't get the 2nd step" said Naruto, frustration visible in his tone.

"Well, show me the first step and second. I may not be prodigy like you but I have got fine chakra control"

After his explanation, Sakura begins "don't try to make you chakra flow, add it in small amounts and do it slowly."

Naruto does as she said and he could see chakra ball in his hands but it diminished when he rushed to hug Sakura.

"Did I ever tell you, duck-butt is one lucky boy that you love him!" exclaimed Naruto happily, unaware of storm raging in kunoichi's mind.

"You are sweet, Naruto-kun. So when are you going to learn last step of this jutsu?" asked Sakura, biting her lips.

"Huh... third step? I have to find that weirdo Sannin" his reply ticked Sakura as she stared at him.

"Weirdo Sannin? Do you have any idea, how lucky you are to learn under Sannin!" said Sakura sharply, not happy with his disrespect. Her sensei had abandoned her, and her friend was disregarding great sage.

"You will understand when you see him. He has told me, where to meet him, follow me!" replied Naruto, jumping toward bathhouse as Sakura followed him.

"Ne Sakura, why aren't you with your sensei? You are entering exams too" asked Naruto, his eyes searching for Jirariya.

Sakura seem saddened a bit, "he...he left me for training Sasuke-kun, Sai... he is Sai, I guess."

"Well, I can teach you some tricks and genjutsu as your payment for helping me" offered Naruto, but before Sakura could say anything, he spotted Jirariya on roof of bathhouse.

"Come here, Pervy-sama!" his loud yell was enough for Jirariya to stop scribbling.

"What are you doing here this early? And who is this bubble gum babe? Are you here to learn some make out tactics?" Sakura could see the reason behind Naruto's calling him a weirdo.

"Umm...She's my friend and was passing by. I have learned second step sensei, so show me the third one" replied Naruto, covering Sakura behind him.

"Oh! Prodigy too! For the last step, use second step to gather chakra in your palms and then balance it like first step. It will take time, kid. It took me 2 years to master. Well, practice this later, I've special gift for you" said Jirariya, pulling out his summoning scroll.

Seeing familiar scroll, Naruto voiced "I can't sign this. I'm already a snake summoner."

Jirariya quirks his eyebrows at this, "that creates trouble for you, toads and snakes have bitter history. They will never allow you to have both contacts. So, let's cancel your snake summon first!"

"There's no way I'm leaving snakes for ugly toads!"

"Toads are better in battle than snakes!"

"Better my ass! Snakes are cool and dangerous!"

"Why you?" groaned Jirariya, his eyebrows twitching.

"You cannot become my pupil until you sign this contact" Jirariya rolled his final dice.

"I…I need more time to think of this" stammered Naruto, he was concerned about Anko. She was wicked, but has given her time to him. He felt like, he was betraying her.

"Very well. Now run, I have research to do" shooed Jirariya, reaching his peeping spot.

"Are you sure, he is Jirariya of the Sanin?" asked Sakura, not believing her ears. One of the most powerful being in fire nation was self proclaimed pervert and he was peeping on women's spa.

Naruto gives a sheepish laugh, "old man has told me. So let's train, you don't want to look bad in exam, do you? Ducky will never notice you then."

Naruto cheered her up, but she could only give a hesitant nod.

It was late night when Naruto enters his apartment. Not wanting to disturb anyone, he carefully steals a glance in Shizuku's room.

"What the hell?" was his response at the sight of frozen room. Mini ice blocks were scattered everywhere, it was a cold storage.

"Shizu-chan?" but a tired groan from sleeping Shizuku told him to avoid immediate confrontation, 'tomorrow, I'll ask her about this.' But tomorrow never came, his own preparation for exam and training with Sakura, kept him deprived of any additional time.

_**Exam Day-**_

Thinking about those strange suna siblings and lee's performance with Sasuke prior to first exam, Naruto was looking for potentially dangerous opponents.

Forest of death had its unique fearful aura, and Anko was not going to lessen it by her actions.

"No one cannot quit in the middle of exam. You will either make it there or belly of Forest! I must inform you that, no dead body has ever been found in this forest" chirped Anko, her smile unnerved several genins.

"Relax, it's not true! Few months ago, a chunins head was found hanging on trees" said Naruto, adding fuel to fire.

"Oh, courtesy of my boytoy! Now, hurry up and sign these papers" announced Anko. The participants soon left for forest, unaware of snake lurking in shadow.

"Find second scroll, race to tower and avoid deep shit. Sounds easy" repeated Naruto once again, remembering Anko's instructions.

It was his lucky day that he found Taki team on his second day. They were fighting amongst each other. Two male members of team were badmouthing their mint haired teammate.

Naruto aims explosive tag in middle of three members, breaking their team.

"_**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

"Handle those two, I will see the girl" orders Naruto to his two clones.

"You seem to have some bad blood with your teammates, so threat of killing them may not work on you" said Naruto to Taki kunoichi, earning a meek nod in return.

"I'm sorry, but I'm bounded to help my bastard teammates" replies Fu sadly, looking down at her feet.

"I can kill you girl. It's pointless" Naruto throws rock at her, but the moment he substitutes himself with it, he was blown away by powerful thrust of air.

Fu reveals her wings, standing in defending stance. Her posture was something Naruto has only seen in trained Kunoichi. She was not some joke like his village.

Launching a barricade of kunai but they were deflected by her wings, same was with explosives, he was dodging his own attacks.

"I need to deliver my blow while evading her wings" concluded Naruto, creating an army of shadow clones. Giving mental command to them, Naruto throws a giant shiruken towards Fu, followed by smaller kunai, with his full strength.

Fu creates wind with her wings, once again deflecting his shiruken but her defense failed this time as clone army use their jutsu in unison.

"_**Wind Release: Shockwave Jutsu"**_

A series of air waves left clone's mouth, combining to neutralize Fu's wind and thrusting shiruken towards her. The ferocity of wave was enough for Fu to close her wings in order to avoid getting blown away.

Not trusting her eyes on dusty ground, she uses her sharp reflexes to dodge his shiruken but couldn't sense his hidden kunai behind it.

Her eyes widened at the revelation, but before kunai could hit her, it was replaced by Naruto, who quickly thrusts senbon needles on her neck.

"You were too slow to change tactics, but I won't kill you for the sake of exam. These needles have powerful sedatives. You will wake up within few hours. I'm taking your water scroll" said Naruto, catching her in arms. The sedative was doing its work on Taki jinchuuriki.

"You are from different village and yet, you are the kindest person I've ever met. I wish this could…" she mumbles, her vision blurring.

Naruto takes Fu near her two teammates but before he could tie them, a familiar voice pierced its way to him.

The petrified screams of Anko echoed in silent forest. He felt something, overwhelmingly evil in forest. It was unusual, even for even forest of death.

Leaving Fu, Naruto makes a mad dash towards the source of it.

Anko's bruised body was lying near a pale man, who seem to taking great amusement in mocking her.

"Get the fuck away from her!" yelled Naruto, racing towards his unknown intruder.

"Run away! He'll kill you!" snarled Anko, ignoring her battered state. But she yelped with pain, when Orochimaru kicked her on neck.

"Is this how you talk to master of your sensei, Naruto-kun?" mocked Orochimaru, getting confused look, he continued "I'm Orochimaru of Sannin. Your sensei was my wayward pupil, isn't it sweet, Anko-chan?"

But before Orochimaru could touch her bare neck, he dodges several kunai aimed for his head.

Orochimaru quirks his head at his assailant, "my serpent has surely failed you, Naruto-kun. I'll show you, how a real snake fights!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****\- ' Dragon Country'- I tried :)**

**Credit: Novrier for his guidence.**

**'Battle with Orochi &amp; meeting Kyuubi' in next chapter. I'm working on my 2nd fic too.**

**It was mainly about, Naruto getting snake contact &amp; kyuubi's chakra (in next chapter). I'll start invasion early, why'd Orochimaru wait? He will not. Thanks everyone. You don't know how much your words means to me. No Hinata here, I'm unsure about Sakura though.**

**I won't stretch sidekick's fight (eg. temari vs shikamaru) like Kishimoto and others. Its highlighting diapers, when you wear none.**

**Keep sending your regards, you guys are the best!**

**Next chapter is coming soon. Take care.**


End file.
